A Fresh Start
by abby.stout.73
Summary: Clary's family was split up when her parents got a divorce. She went with her dad, and her brother went with their mom. Her life has been a fairy tale, she has an amazing father, her step-mom loves and cares for her. Though, her step-brother is the only person she trusts 100%. What happens when their parents die in a car crash. What happens when Clary is sent to live with her mom?
1. Chapter 1

_"Daddy!" I cried out. We were at the pool, and Daddy had just thrown me into the water. I could swim, so it wasn't a big deal, in fact I enjoyed moments like this. These moments felt surreal and perfect, as if nothing could penetrate the perfection. Mom was on a beach chair, reading, and my brother, Jonathon, was swimming around the pool. To some people we look like the perfect family, but we have had our ups and downs. Mom and Dad have fought, but we always move past it. Atleast, we always used to. Mom had an affair with a good friend of her's. Soon after Mom and Dad got a divorce. I was upset, but I stayed strong._

I was six when that happened. Now I'm sixteen. Jonathon lives with Mom, in New York. I, however, live with Dad, in L.A. . He got remarried when I was twelve. I am okay with it. I just want him to be happy. My step-mom's name is Lilith. She is really sweet, she cares about me. She always trys to comfort me when I'm upset, but everyone in this household knows Sebastian is the only one who I have really let in. Sebastian is her son, my step-brother. I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. He is about 6"4, with pale skin, black hair, and eyes as dark as the night sky, despite his lean figure he has an amazing build. He is the only person I knew that I could truly trust. I don't just give away my trust, it has to be earned.

My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but I prefer Clary. I have red hair, it's supposed to be a bright orange-red color, but I dyed it a dark, blood red color. I have piercing, emerald green eyes, a 5"4 frame, and I have recently adopted curves. Also, my skin is pale and porcalain like. I am the spitting image of my mother.

My train of thought is cut-off by Lilith, yelling that breakfeast is ready. I jump off my bed and run downstairs, knocking Sebastian down in the process. I look back and make sure he's alright before dashing into the kitchen.

"I think you have a new record, Clary." She says, giving a small chuckle. I laugh with her, and then stare longingly at the plate of pancakes and bacon in her hand. She rolls her eyes at me, E veryone knows not to mess with me when there is food involved. She sighs, and hands me the food. I start shoveling the food into my mouth when Dad and Seb walk in.

"What took you so long?" I ask around all the food in my mouth. Sebastian shoots daggers at me playfully. "Oh, you know, I got shoved down in the middle of the hallway by the spawn of Satan." I smirk at him. He knows that I have a slight obsession with food, as does everyone else. "You will eventually put someone in the hospital." he mutters under his breath, but I still cuaght what he said.

"Who's to say I haven't?" I ask in an evil voice.

"It wouldn't shock me."

The rest of breakfeast resumes normally, and I head upstairs to shower and get ready for school. When I get into the shower I let the water cleanse me. I know it sounds silly, but when I have the water pounding down on me, I feel free. Like, everything is forgiven and forgotten, and I can start over without a care in the world.

I get out and grab my purple, fluffly towel, and wrap it around myself. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room to pick out today's outfit. I look in my closet and find a pink t-shirt that hugs my body in all the right places, paired with my leather jacket, light blue, ripped skinny jeans and my grey combat boots.

Next I start on hair and make-up. For my make-up, I go for a natural look, and add some eyliner with a flick at the end, as well as some mascara. I put on some nude lip-gloss, too. When I start on my hair, I first have to tame my curls with a bunch of different hair products. Then, I take out my flat iron and curling iron and wait for them to heat up. Once they finish up, I straighten my hair, and curl the ends of it.

I do a quick once over in my mirror before walking out. I deemed that I looked good. I go back down to wait for Sebastian. I would drive myself, but it looks like the weather is going to be bad, and I drive a motorcycle.

Sebastian, on the other hand, drives a Land Rover. He would probably be picking up his friends for school. I usually pick up my best friend, Tessa. She's dating Will Herondale, one of Seb's best friend's. They're both really amazing people. They've never cared about someone's background, which I find really sweet.

Sebastian comes stumbling down the stairs. "Are you riding with me?" He asks. I nod my head, as if it's the most odvious thing in the world. "Bye Daddy, bye Lilith!" I yell, just as I'm walking out the door.

I climb inside the car and turn on the radio. I start singing and dancing along with the music in my seat. Sebastian laughs and shakes his head at me. Just as we pull into Will's driveway I start blaring Love Don't Die, by The Fray. Will comes out and sees me in the car singing and dancing. He shakes his head, gets in the car, and then starts singing with me.

Will is good looking. He has black hair and blue eyes, which is an amazing combination, in my opinion. He has a nice build, with muscles, but not so much muscle that it looks bad. His skin is tan and flawless. He is a nice person. He is overly confident in everything he does, but Tesssa brought out his soft side. She is one of his few weaknesses. They were brought together by books. The both of them are very compassionate when it comes to reading.

I called Tessa and told her to wait outside for Seb and me. Once we get there, she is just running out the door. She is pretty. She has brown hair that flows down to her waist, grey eyes that resemble storm clouds. She is pretty tall at 5"7. Her outfit brings out her curves. She is wearing a grey tank-top, black skinny jeans and a red scrarf. Her hair is left down in loose ringlets to frame her face, and make-up is done natural with a little mascara.

She jumps in the back with Will, and kisses him. Will grabs her neck and deepens the kiss. I feel a make-out session coming on, so I stop it. I climb out of the car and open the door. Will knows what I mean and goes to the front seat, pouting. I laugh and get back in the car.

"You know if you had a girlfriend you would want to kiss her, too." Says Will.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

"You know what I mean. If you had a boyfriend you would try and make-out with him."

"Not in your car, Will."

"This isn't your car. It's Sebastian's."

"I doubt he wanted to watch the two of you trade sylavia."

By the time Will and I finish our banter, we're already in the school parking lot. I get out of the car, along with everyone else, and we walk in the school together. We're all in the 'popular' crowd, so a few people stop and look at us, before returning to what they're doing.

We all say goodbye, and walk our separate ways to class.

TIME SKIP

I am walking towards my third period class with Tessa, we were talking about our school play. Tessa loves to act, so she's auditioning. When we walk in Mrs. Branwell isn't their yet. We had just gotten in our seats when an announcement came over ther intercom. "Sebastian Verlac and Clarissa Morgenstern to the Principal's office."

Tessa looks over at me, and I shrug. I get up and walk to the principal office. Sebastian's already there.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents were in a car accident. They died instantly." He gives us a few minutes to process this, that's all it takes for me to break down. Sebastian walks over and holds me to him. I sob quietly into his chest as he rubs circles on my back.

"Is there anyone we could call for you? I'm not sure either of you should be driving in this state of mind." The principal asks, slowly.

"We drove here. The only people that I trust to drive us right now are in class." Sebastian says. He's not crying, but I can hear the pain in his voice.

"They can be excused from the classes, if you would prefer to go home." Sebastian just nods his head. We go back to our classes to collect our things. Sebastian walks me to my class and gives me one last hug before going to his. I walk in and all eyes are on me. I wipe at my eyes, trying to control the flow of tears rushing down my cheeks. I hand my teacher note, excusing Tessa and me for the rest of the day.

Tessa quickly grabs our bags, and rushed over to me. We walk out of the clasroom and Tessa puts her arm around my shoulder, then we head out to Sebastian's car. Once we get there, Will and Seb are already there. Tessa lets me go, and Sebastian comes to me. I let the tears fall, there's no point in trying to cover my emotions, Sebastian can see through any facade I create.

He throws the keys to Will, then climbs into the the back with me as Tessa and Will get in the front seat. I know it sounds silly, but now that I know how my parents died, I want nothing to do with a car. All I can do now is picture the scene of their death.

Sebastian tells Tessa and Will what hapened. They both say sorry, as if they had done something wrong. I hate it when people apologize for something they had no control over. I've never been in this situation so I don't know what to say, all I can do is give a small nod of my head.

Once we arrive back home, Tessa suggests I call my mom. I freeze. I haven't spoken to my mom in years.

She and Jon came to visit me one summer, and Jon and I had went out to party with Sebastian. Jon got really wasted. Mom, Dad and Lilith had been watching a movie when we got home. Once they saw Jon, they were all kind of angry. Mom had immediately blamed me for Jonathon drinking. She yelled at me. She told me she raised Jonathon better than this, that this must have been my doing. So, I yelled back, asking her, since this was my doing, why their wasn't a trace of alchohol on my breath.

"Why?" I ask.

"She's right, I know you and your mom have bad blood, but she does need to know. Plus, What about Jonathon? He didn't do anything wrong. Valentine was his dad, too."

"Fine. Hand me a phone." I say glaring at him.

I dial the number, and wait. I'm hoping the ringing doesn't stop, when suddenly it does. My Mom is on the other line.

_"Hello?" _


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't my Mom's voice. This was a male voice.

"Jonathan?" I question. My brother probably just answered the phone. He used to do that all the time when we were kids, and someone would call.

_"Um, I'm sorry, he isn't here right now can I take a message?"_

"Who is this?" When some guy answers your mom's phone, you ask who it is.

_"I'm Luke, Jocelyn's husband. Who is this?"_

"My name is Clary. I'm Jocelyn's daughter."

_"Clary, I've heard a lot about you. Anyways, I'm getting off topic, Why'd you call?"_

It should feel weird telling all of this to a stranger, how my dad died, but it doesn't. I told him everything, without a second thought.

_"I'll tell your mom. I'm sorry thiss happened to you, Clary, you seeem like a good kid."_

"Thanks. Um, the reason I called is because, after the funeral my step-brother and I are gonna need a place to stay." Sebastian's eyes widen, and he chokes on the water he had just been drinking.

_"I would love to take you both in, but this isn't my decision to make, it's your mothers."_

"I understand. Anyways, I gotta go bye." I hang up before he can respond.

I hadn't even realized I had silent tears rolling down my cheeks until Seb walked over and brushed them away. He hald me to him for awhile. Tessa and Will sat on the couch talking. Sebastian announced he was going to make food for everyone, and sat me down with Will. Will draped his arm around my shoulder, and started rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

Will has always been very affectionate with me. He's always been so gentle with me, and fought off anyone who had given me trouble. Some used to say he liked me, but that didn't last long, seeing as he had started dating Tessa.

I fall asleep, listening to Will whispering comforting words in my ears.

You know how when you wake up, you forget everything, you feel nothing except a peaceful bliss? That is what I feel when I wake up. I remember nothing, but of course that only lasts a few seconds. I wish I could forget their death, drink away the memory, but that feels like I would be disrespecting their memory. I can't do that to them.

I roll over, intendind to go back to sleep, but fall. I look over and see the couch in the living room. Last night's events wash over me like a wave.

I look at the clock. _It's nine a.m. . Might as well get up, _I thought to myself. I get up, and walk in the kitchen. Will is standing there, shirtless, making eggs. Tessa is sitting at the table, the house phone in her hand, looking dreadful.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. Most people just ask this question to be friendly, but I genuinely care. I don't know why, but I have alaways felt a connection with other's emotions. I always want to help them in whatever way I can.

She looks over at me and gives a sad smile. "That was your mom's husband, Luke," she says, slowly, "They agreed that they would take you in." I nod in understanding. This is good news, so, Why does she seem so sad?

"Although," she continues, "They said they can't take Seb in. They already have Jonathon and Jordan to take care of."

"Who the hell is Jordan?" I ask, Luke didn't mention anyone named Jordan to me on the phone last night.

"It's Luke's son." She states matter-of-factly.

I mull over everything she just said, then something sticks out to me. Why can't Sebastian come with me. I can't lose him. He's been more of a big brother than Jon has ever been. I can't leave Sebastian, I've lost everyone, he is the only one I have left. I won't go if he cant come with me.

I am so deep in thought that I don't even notice when Sebastian walks in. I only acknowledge his presence once he comes over to me, and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen, I know what you're going to say. You're going to say you won't leave without me, but I think you should go. You need to start over, and get your life back on track. You can do that in New York, you can't that here in L.A. . If you won't go for yourself, then go for me. You need out of this place, there are just to many memories. Everything that you love here, it's all just going to be to painful to look at."

I think about what he said. I can hear how much it pains him to say this, but I can also tell he thinks it's for the best.

"Your right. I won't go without you. I _can't_ go without you. You are the only person I have left." I try to make him see reason. I can read his facial expressions like a book. He feels conflicted inside, I know that. I feel as if I'm making progress with him, though it also feels as if I have lost the battle. I have to say something. I won't leave him.

"You have Jonathon. He can be the big brother you've always wanted. I know that I'm not the best big brother, and I also know that he can be better to you if he puts forth the effort."

"Sebastian, you say all these things as if it's been written in stone. _I_ believe that you're the best big brother. You have always been they're for me. You taught me to play the guitar when I asked, you always took me to the park, and out for coffe. You were there to play the over protective brother on my first date. _You, _Sebastian. Not Jonathon, or anyone elese for that matter. I know that you're not perfect, but you are one of the few people that have gotten so close to perfection, that it is within your reach. You have been the best big brother _anyone_ could ever want."

I finish with a huff, that was the best -and longest- speeches I have ever given. He looks at his feet with a small smile on his face. We both know he's lost this battle.

"Do you really mean that?" He asks, raising his head to look at me.

"I really do." I say, and I really do mean it. All of the words I said, they were just on the tip of my tongue. I have never felt so sure of anything I have ever said ever.

He picks me up, and holds me to him, I wrap my arms around him as well. This is one of the few moments in the world, where everything and everyone slows down, just so the earth can capture this moment of perfection, beauty, and even better than that, love.

All to soon it was over. He put me down, and I let my arms fall back to my side.

"We still have one small problem." He informs me.

"Oh really? What's that?" I ask, raising my eyebrows, because no matter how hard I try i'm incapable of raising only one.

"Your mom," is all he says, and I know that I'm going to have to put up one hell of a fight to make sure that Seb and I aren't separated.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does, I only own the plot line. Read and Review. Also, thank you guys for the 2 reviews, 9 follows and 2 favorites! Thank you guys, you made my day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Today is Dad and Lilith's funeral. I've accepted their deaths, I wanna remember all of the good memories I shared with them. They wouldn't want me to be depressed, and let the world pass me by. I'm speaking at the funeral, there are some things I wanted to say to them that I will never be able to.

I am in the shower. As I run my fingers through my hair, I recall all of the memories I had with Lilith and Dad. Family vacations, cooking dinner with Lilith, Going out to the thrift stores with Dad. None of these memories are painful, in fact, they make me feel grateful that I got to share all of that with them. They were amaziing parents.

I get out of the shower, and wrap a white towel around my body. I walk out of the bathroom, to my room, which is across the hall. My dress for the funeral is a simple black, knee length dress, with spaghettin straps. I put it on, along with my black ballet flats. I go to the vanity in my room, and get to work on my hair and make-up. In the end I have starightened my hair, and my make-up is done natural, with pale, pink lipstick.

I walk to the kitchen, where Sebastian is sitting with Will. Will has been staying with us ever since we found out about Dad and Lilith's death. We're all happy, considering eveything that has happened.

Will made eggs, bacon and pancakes. I grab a liitle bit of each, which added up to a pretty big meal. I can eat anything without gaining any weight. Seb looks at my plate, then back at his. He can't eat as much as I can, because he has to watch hisweight for football, and every other sport he excells at.

"I wish I could eat like a pig, and stay that small." He sighs. I scoff, and fight off the urge to stick my tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes at me.

I continue to eat my food. Not a lot of people know this, but Will is an amazing cook. Meaning, if he wasn't dating my best friend, I would marry him, just so I could constantly eat what he cooks. That is how amazing his food is.

Will chuckles at our childish banter. He has spent the night here so many times, he knows this is basically part of our morning routine.

I'm about to say something, but am cut off by the phone ringing. I walk over, and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

_"Clary?" _It sounds like my mom.

"Yes. This is Clary."

_"Honey, it's your mom. I just wanted to let you know we'll be flying out to L.A. later today. Our flight leaves around one p.m., so we should arrive around six-thirty p.m. ."_

"That's great, Mom. I just have one question, Why are you coming?"

_"We are going to be helping you pack all of your things, that way you're ready to come to New York, as soon as possible."_

"Thanks for the warning, Mom, but I have to go now."

_"Okay, bye sweetie."_

She didn't even say 'I love you'. What kind of mother doesn't tell her child she loves him/her? I know the only reason she even agreed to take me is because she has to. Because the law sees it fit, that since she's my mother, she takes care of me.

I tell Will and Seb the whole conversation. Sebatian looks ready to murder someone, as Will and I try to calm him down.

"Why can't she just give you time. Hell, your dad and my just died, and she's practically brought a moving van here for you. I mean, she _always_ blamed you for whatever Jonathon or someone else did. She found a way to make it seem as though it were your fault, and if she didn't express her opinion in words, she always gave this look, as if she was dissapointed in you."

I know what he's saying is true. My mom has always blamed me for anything and everything. Jon was always her favorite, just like I was Dad's.

"I know, but right now we need to get to the funeral." He only nods his head in response. I know he feels a lot more upset about my mom than he's letting on. I walk over to him, and put my hand on his arm, letting him know that I'm here for him. He raises his head and looks at me, giving me a small smile.

As we walk out to the car, I look over at him. He's wearing a nice, black, button-up shirt, a pair of jeans, and black DCs. He looks good. I then look over at Will, taking in his appearence. He is wearing a white, button-up shirt, black jeans, and white Addidas. He looks nice, he has always preffered white instead of black when it comes to funerals. I think it's because white represnts the innocence of things, where as black represents the mysteries in things.

After we all pile into the car, we pick up Tessa. She gets in the back with me. She is dressed similarily to me, the only difference is her dress stops above her knees, and her shoes have a three inch heel on them.

We talk mindlessly until we pull into the parking lot of the funeral home. We all climb out of the car, and to the building. Plenty of people are already there, talking before the service takes place. We just stay in our little group, thanking people when they announce their apologies.

Soon enough the service has started, and it's my turn to speak. The only thing left to do is express my feelings through words.

"I've never been good with speeches, so I'm just going to tell you the truth. My dad was amazing. He never stopped trying to please me, he never thought the gifts he gave me were enough, he was always trying to make me happy. Little did he know, he couldn't have been more perfect, I loved everything he got me. The best present he ever gave me was my family. Lilith and Sebastian. Yes, biologically, I already had a mom. I also have a brother, who I love dearly, but they don't care about me like Lilith did, and Sebastian does. Lilith was my mom, she was there for my when I graduated elementary and junior high school, she was there to help me get ready for my first date. She was always there, and if it weren't for her getting married to my father I wouldn't have Sebastian. He has been the best big brother, as I've recently told him.

"I remember one year when I was thirteen and Seb was fourteen, we all went to the beach. Seb was surfing, while I was sitting on a towel, reading. He walked over to me, and asked me if I wanted to try. I told him I had never been, so I couldn't. I remember what he said to me. He said, "You have the ability to do anything you'd like." He then took the book out of my hands, and threw it. I was kind of angry, but he didn't seem to notice. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the water. He tried to teach me, and after a few hours I got the hang of it. By the end of the night, we had deemed that I was decent. We got out of the water, and walked to our towels. Dad and Lilith were waiting there, smiles present on their faces, looking at something on the camera. Seb and I asked to see, and there were pictures of all of us. They were all so different, yet so similar. In every photo it's like you could see an aura of happiness around everyone. That was the night I realized how much I really loved my new family. So wherever Dad and Lilith are, I know they're in a good place."

I walk away from the podium I had been standing at, and back over to Will, Tessa and Seb.

The rest of the funeral was very beautiful. Everyone had nice things to say about Dad and Lilith. The burial ground was peaceful, I wouldn't mind going out there to sketch sometime.

TIME SKIP

It was around four-thirty when we got home. Tessa and Will came with us, and we all agreed to have a movie night. Tessa and I went to my room to put on some pajamas, and take off our make-up.

Once we finished we headed downstairs, the boys were already there, looking through the movie cases. We decide on Sweeney Todd, Seb and Will set it up, while Tessa and I make popcorn and drinks. We grab everything, then go to the living room to watch the movie.

We only have like thirty to forty minutes left, when we hear a knock on the door. Our plan is to ignore whoever it is, but they don't go away, and are quite persistent with their knocking. Sighing, I pause the movie, just as Will goes to answer the door.

Whoever is out there must have been angry, because we can hear them yelling from in here. I look over at the clock, _Seven p.m._ I then realize that Mom said they would arrive at six-thirty. I bet that's her.

I am proven correct, when Jonathon comes bursting through the door, yelling about how I have a boy here. He spots me, and proceeds to ask me a lot of questions about Will.

"Calm down, Jon. We were having a movie night that's all. Besides, he would never try anything on me." I say, trying to defend Will.

"How do you know that?" He ask me, being over-protective.

"Because I've known him since I was around thirtheen years old," I say, he opens his mouth to protest, but I hold up a hand to stop him, "and he is dating my best friend." He seems to calm down after I say this. He then acknowledges the other people in the room. He looks at Tessa, then back at me, and raises an eyebrow.

"Jonathon meet Tessa, Will's girlfriend and my best friend, Tessa meet Jonathon." I announce, then look around the room. Mom and two other boys have walked in. I guess this is Luke and Jordan.

Jordan, I'm assuming, has an olive skin tone, which perfectly contrasts with the white t-shirt he's wearing. He has dark brown hair, but not so dark it's black. His eyes are a beautiful shade of brown, almost hazel, with small specks of green. He has a fantastic build, that clearly shows he is athletic.

Everyone is silent for a moment, then my mom opens her mouth to speak.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. I only own the plot line. **

**I want to say thank you to everyone! 15 reviews, 16 followers, 5 favorites, and 359 views. Thank you all so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Clary. Have you started packing?" I look at my mother, increduously.

"No, I haven't started." I say, annoyance tinged in my words.

"You should get started right away." She says, then mutters something else under her breath.

"What was that? And don't tell me nothing."

"I just said that we could finish this a lot faster if you didn't have any distractions." She nods her head at Will and Tessa.

"They're not going anywhere." I say, anger taking me over.

Mom rolls her eyes. "Fine, then put them to work."

I shake my head at her, "No, they're not my slaves, they're my friends. You do know what friends are, don't you mother?"

She points her finger at me. "You are my daughter, and you will listen to me." She tells me, anger laced in her voice.

"YEAH, YOUR DAUGHTER, NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" I scream, anger cousing through my veins. I run up to my room.

I lock the door, so no one can come to me. Right now, I just need to be alone. I sit down on the bed, and hug my knees to my chest. I lay my head down on my legs, letting the tears run down my cheeks. My tears are not ones of sadness, but ones of frustration and anger.

It's not to long before I hear a knock on my door. "Go away!" I respond. I hear someone laugh, though I can't make out who this is. They sound unfamiliar to me. Sighing, I go to open the door. It's the boy that came in with Mom and her husband, Luke. So, as I said before, I'm pretty sure this is Jordan.

"Hi." He says, sending me a smile. Despite everything, I feel a smile playing on my lips as well. "Hi." I say. He reaches his hand out to me. I reach for his hand, and shake it.

"As you've probably guessed, I'm Jordan. You seemed really pissed back there, do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm Clary, and there's not much of a story." I answer, sheepishly.

"If there wasn't a story, you wouldn't have run up here as quickly as you did." He replies, smirking at me. I open my door for him to come in.

I find myself telliing him about the falling out I had with my mother. How we had never tried to reconnect. I don't know why we never tried, it just didn't seem neccesary, I suppose. Maybe I could have forgiven her, but it feels like she 's taking me away from my life here, away from Sebastian. I will miss Will and Tessa, but we will never break contact. I don't think we could even if we wanted to. We all just have that kind of bond.

"You should talk to your mom. From what you said, I really don't think she meant to hurt you. She just wanted to defend how she raised Jonathon, she just wanted to feel like she was doing a good job with him. I know she didn't have to say it was your fault, but you were there, and she was trying to seem like a responsible parent." He says to me, no signs of playfulness on his features. I had never thought of it that way, it still hurts, but the pain of her words have lessened.

"I feel like such a bitch now." I say, meeting Jordan's eyes with my own. A look of amusement and seriousness graces his features.

"You were both being kind of bitchy." He says, honestly. I nod my head at him in agreement. He stands up from where we were sitting on the floor, holding his hand out to help me. I take it and he pulls me up, we head downstairs. When we walk down there, everyone turns their heads to see us, except Mom who has her head in her hands. I walk towards her, but before I do anything, I shoot Seb a look. He nods his head in understanding, then sends everyone out of the room before leaving himself.

I crouch down in front of my mom, and put my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me from her place on the couch. She looks into my eyes, green meeting green, before she pulls me to her, crying into my shoulder. I rub her back in a soothing way. Once she calmsdown, she looked at me once again.

"I never meant to offend you in anyway, Clary, you have to believe me. Also, I had no idea that you felt as if you were my property. I never wanted you to feel that way, I was just always upset that you wanted to live with your dad. I guess I was kind of jealous that he got my liitle girl." She says, you can see it in her eyes, and hear it her voice that her words are nothing but the truth.

"Mom, I was never really upset with you, until you started blaming me for Jon's behaviour. About the you-own-me thing, you were just being kind of bossy and quick about me moving to New York. To add to the whole situation, you said Sebastian couldn't come, and Seb is really the only person I've let in besides Will and Tessa." I say, meaning every word that comes from my mouth.

"Honey, I know we told you the reason we couldn't take Sebastian in was because we have Jon and Jordan to take care, and now we have you as well. You know I'm a painter, well, Luke is a lawyer. We both travel a lot, sweetheart. We barley get one week out of the month at home, we all spend together in that time, but that could get a lot tougher if we took in two more kids."

"I don't know what that's like, so I'm not going to pretend I do, but do you think you could reconsider the idea of Sebastian coming with us?" I ask, laying my head down on her shoulder.

"I'll have to think about it and talk it over with Luke, but trust me, Clary, when I say we will consider it.

"Thank you, Mom." I say, hugging her tightly, before a yawn escapes my lips.

Mom laughs, "Go to sleep, baby girl." She says, kissing my head. I nod my head, saying a quick 'goodnight', before racing up to my room and into the bed.

Mom and I are in a good place right now. I think we are walking on eggshells with eachother, but you can definately tell that we've made progress. I do love my mom, it's just going to take us awhile before we can have a normal mother/daughter relationship. I also have to learn how to fully and completely give over my trust.

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything from The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices. I only oown the plot line for this story. I want to thank everyone! 500 Views, 22 Followers, 18 Reviews, 10 Favorites. Thank you, and please review the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sitting on the couch, shetching and listening to music through my head phones. It's quite peaceful, stroking the page with a pencil as the music pulses through me. It's amazing the way art and music can take me in a world that no one else has access to.

I don't know what I'm drawing, I just let the drawing take form with every movement I make. It's a beautiful way to make art, just letting your body take over, as if your eyes had never worked.

As I draw I listen to the music, the true meaning behind the lryics.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down

_[Album version ending:]_  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

As I listen to the last few lyrics, I look at the piece of artwork in front of me. I've drawn an angel. It's black and white, drawn with charcoal. The wings start out black on the tips, but fades into a light grey as you edge closer to the center. It feels as if the closer you look, you can see past the angel, to the meaning of the drawing.

The angel wants to be avenged, it made noble sacrafice for the greater good. It was a hero, though anyone would have made the same decision, he was the one made the decision and took action. I don't think that makes him a hero, it just makes him a person.

Someone hits me with a pillow, I look over to see Jonathon. I glare at him and he chuckles. I pull out my head phones, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I want to talk to you?" He mutters, but it comes out as more of a question.

"About what?" I ask, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry about freaking out on you about Will. He is actually a pretty nice guy. I was also curious as to what you and Mom talked about."

"Apology accepted, and I forgave Mom for everything. I mean we are a long way away from being okay, but we have made a lot of progress." I say, knowing this is time to be serious.

"Oh, well, I guess that's good. Now I won't have to hear any fighting when she's at home."

"I also got her to reconsider her decision about Sebastian coming with us." I utter. He nods his head, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"This is the first time you and I have talked in years." He says, we did talk every once in awhile, but this is the first _real_ conversation we've had in a long time.

I go over to where he's sitting and hug him, he hugs me back, and it's like we are perfectly content with just staying here. Though the moment is over once someone comes in and clears their throat. I let him go and look over to see Luke. We never really had a proper greeting.

"Clary, I'm Luke." I nod my head at him, since he already knows who I am. "Jocelyn and I wanted to talk to you all in the kitchen."

We get up and go to walk through the doors, though when I get there Luke grabs my arm, holding me back. "I thought we could use a proper introduction." I smile, a shy smile, and hold out my hand. He takes it in his and smiles a warm smile.

We walk through the kitchen door after that, smiles plastered on both of our faces. Mom, Jon, Jordan and Seb were seated at the table. Will and Tessa had left earlier in the day. They all have on different expressions. Jon's eyes are wide and full of anticipation, Seb's look is one of curiosity, Jordan just looks confused at to why he's here and Mom looks unusually happy.

"We wanted to hear what you have to say about Sebastian coming to New York with it. Jon looks back at me and I give him an 'I told you so' look. He stick his tongue out at me, because we are mature adults and that is what we do. I nod my head towards Mom, signaling him to respond.

"Listen, I think he should come. 1.) Clary really wants him there and I wouldn't mind him coming. 2.) If I said no, I think Clary is quite cappable of kicking my ass." He knows I can do a lot of damage to someone. My height is a great advantage, but sadly it's also a huge disadvantage. Anyways, I kicked his ass when we were little and if need be, I can probably do it now.

Next to answer is Jordan. "I've never met him, though I, like Jon I wouldn't mind having him around. I mean, if the situation were reversed I would want him to choose the same for me." He says, sincerely.

I shoot him a smile, and he smiles right back.

"So, the only thinng left is Sebastian's decision." Mom says sweetly, she's going to certain lengths to make him feel like a part of the family, and I appreciate that.

"Yes, I would miss seeing my little sister, and it would be pretty cool to get to know Jon and Jordan. Also, thank you Jocelyn, and you as well Luke.

We spend a little while celebrating before retiring to bed. The entire time I'm thinking, _There's nothing more I could ask for._

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI and TID. Ed Sheeran owns Lego house.**

**Thank you all for the folows and reviews and favorites. Please review! Thanks again. Bye!**

**-Abby-**


	6. Chapter 6

Looking back at the house one more time, I step into the car. Today is the day that Seb and I are moving to New York. I'm happy to be starting over in my life, like flipping to a new page in a book.

The car ride to the airport is spent with talking about the way things work, what school we will go to, and about our new lives in New York. Mom and Luke have to go on a buisness trip, so it was just us teenagers going to New York. Jon and Jordan are having their friends over once we get there, that way we know people and can unpack quicker.

I'm excited! This is a new chapter in my life. I'll be graduating there, unfortunatley I won't be able to graduate with Tessa and Will, but other than that everything is great. I will be graduating with my three brothers. Yes, I said three, even though I have only known Jordan a little over a week, I have come to love him.

As the car comes to a halt in the parking lot I look to Mom, who is sitting in the passenger seat of the rental car. She looks back at all of us and smiles brightly, causing the four of us to smile back.

We get out of the car one by one. First Jordan, then Sebastian, Jonathan, and lastly me. We quickly take our bags to check them in. We then head over to the security, where we get through fairly quickly, due to the fact there are only a few people in the line.

We have just under an hour before we have to bord the flight, so we grab some food. Well, the boys get food while I order a hot chocolate. It helps me sleep, and I plan to sleep through this entire flight. As soon as we get to New York I'll pobably go to sleep in someone's bedroom, considering I don't yet have one.

After a while, we board the flight. We all take our seats, as the plane will soon start to accelerate. I'm sitting next to some old lady, she is really cranky. I think someone forgot to take her bitch pills this morning.

It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep, though I am not being pulled into everlasting darkness. I'm dreaming.

_I am talking with a guy from my history class when my boyfriend walks over. He puts his arm around my shoulder, squeezing it just enough to cause me pain. I know he doesn't like it when I talk to other guys, he always gets possesive over me._

_I force a smile, shoving down the pain. The guy walks away, saying 'goodbye' as he goes. I turn to my boyfriend, Brandon. He looks down and smiles lovingly at me, but I can tell it's forced. Despite the anger I feel boiling under my skin, I feel the corners of my mouth tug up into a smile, because I know it's what he wants me to do. He cups my cheek with his hand, then pulls me to a closet inside the school. _

_My first thought is that he wants to make-out, but that thought leaves my mind as soon as it enters. His hand comes down hard on my cheek. I gasp at the pain, my hand flying up to my face. He glares at me. "I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging out with guys like him." He tells me through clenched teeth._

_I try to walk out of the closet, but he grabs my wrist with one hand and my waist with the other. "I'm done Brandon. We. Are. Over." I seethe. He laughs. I look at him increduoulsly, and he smiles an evil smile at me._

_"We are not done until I say we're done." He says, then walks out of the closet like nothing happened._

I wake up in an instant and gasp for air, sobbing so quietly you could only hear me if you were trying to. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glance over and see Jon looking worridely at me. I just shake my had quickly so he doesn't see the tears.

An announcement from the pilot, washing over us like a wave, saying we would be arriving in New York in fifteen minutes. I sighed in relief. I start wiping the tears from my eyes. The only sign left from all the tears were my red, puffy eyes.

Soon after, we were all walking off the plane. I went to get my bags with the boys. I only carry of my bags out of five, because Jon and Jordan help me and Seb with all the bags. We walk out of the building, me looking at my feet, to a purple mustang.

I raise my eyebrows just as a tall asian man gets out. He is blinding. Literally, he is wearing so many sparkles that the light blinds me. He is wearing a blue sparkly tank-top, light wash skinny jeans with sparles forming a line down the jeans, and white high-tops with bright blue laces. He has black hair and contacts in that make his eyes like cat slits.

"I'm Magnus the Magnificent Bane." He says, reaching his hand out to me. I smile at him and shake his hand. We all load into the car, me talking with Magnus the whole way back to the house.

Once we arrive, I get out and see a huge house. Like, mansion sized huge. It's so beautiful, with flowers that perfectly circle the house. We walk in, and I see about five

guys lounging around, in what I assume is the living room.

I suddenly feel consciense that I'm only wearing very short-shorts and a loose fitting crop top, with my hair in a messy bun on top of my head. I can feel the attention in the room turn to me, the boys looking me up and down. I blush immensely, causing the guys to grin and smirk at me.

There is one guy in particular who grabs my attention. He has golden hair, a golden tan, he even has golden eyes only a shade darker than his hair. He's muscular, like he plays a lot of sports. He has a grin on his face just like the other guys. Most would say he's hot, but he's more than that. He's beautiful. I stop looking, for fear of staring.

I look back at Jon for an answer, but he is focusing on something else. I follow his line of sight, and my eyes land on a fuming Sebastian. I look at him before realizing he's staring at the guys in the room.

I look around and my eyes meet brown ones that are all to familiar. I hear a shrill scream escape my lips. Sitting among the guys is Brandon. I know that all the guys are looking at me in confusion, trying to figure out what's going on. I look over at Seb to see the others holding his arms.

I walk over to Seb and look into his eyes. "I'm okay. He can't hurt me anymore, you won't let him. I won't either." He still looks pissed, but his anger softens when he looks into my eyes. He pulls his arms away from the guys and hugs me tightly. My arms wrap around him as well.

Once we break apart the guys still look confused. Brandon looks at me and laughs. My blood boils with anger. I sit on the couch hugging my knees to my chest, and Brandon continues to stare. He walks towards me and I close my eyes, not sure what's about to come my way.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassie Clare does. I only own the plot line of this story, and Brandon. **

**Sorry It's been so long. First I had a school project, then I had to go get shots, and after that I felt really sick. I'm now though. So, please review, follow and favorite. Thank you all so much for waiting for this. **

**Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm squeezing my eyes shut in fear and anticipation. I feel someone's hand come down on my shoulder, but it isn't hard, the touch is comforting. I lean into it and open my eyes to see Jon's eyes looking into mine, asking a silent question.

I just shake my head at him, knowing he's talking about Brandon. He looks to Seb, wanting someone to tell him what's going on. Sebastian won't tell unless he checks with me first. I sigh, "It's in the past, Jon, but I will never forgive him for what he did to me."

Brandon chooses that exact moment to walk over to us. "Who will you never forgive?" He sounds concerned, but when you look in his eyes, there is a small sliver of amusement. I can't take this anymore.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask as everyone turns to look at our small interaction. He doesn't say no, so, I grab his wrist, pulling him into the kitchen. He raises an eyebrow at me, smirking.

"Don't, Brandon. You need to leave."

"Oh, Clary, now why would I do that?" He says with that damn smirk on his lips.

"You know why, should I tell Jon and Jordan what you did to me?" I ask, matching his smirk with one of my own.

"You won't tell anyone. I mean, the only reason Sebastian knows is because he a few of your bruises. You've never told, and you never will?"

"Is that a promise or a threat?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Consider it both." He shoots back at me.

"I should tell. I should tell everyone what you did to me. All of the bruises you gave me, every scar that is on my body, all the pain I felt. It was _all_ your fault. I should go in there and tell everyone what you did to me."

"So what Clary? You have a few scars. Get over it."

"I don't think you understand the hell you put me though. I wouldn't eat or sleep, and when I did sleep, I woke up screaming. Also, I never told anyone because I was afraid of what you would do to me, and them."

His grin was so wide it could split his face in half. "I know you're scared of me. I also know what you thought I would do to you, particularly that night."

_Flashback_

_I am hanging out with Brandon at my house. No one is home and we're watching a movie. Brandon moves closer to me and I snuggle into his chest. It had been three weeks since he had last hit me, so I am not flinching at the contact. In fact, I am welcoming it with open arms._

_He put his arm around my shoulders just as the credits start to roll. I look at him and he kisses me softly. As the kisses become more intense Brandon takes off his shirt. This wasn't new, so I just kept kissing him, then his hands finds the hem of my shirt._

_I don't want this. Things are moving to fast. I tell him to stop, and he does, but after awhile he becomes inpatient. I keep telling him to stop. He keeps up his antics until he hears the door opening. _

_He freezes, unsure of what to do. That is until I start screaming for help. My prayers are answered when Sebastian runs in. He pulls Brandon of me, then takes in my appearance. His eyes widen as he looks at my stomach. I look down and notice that it has ridden up and you can see faded bruises._

_End of Flashback_

I lunge at him. That son of a bitch hit me and attempted rape, and then he laughs at it. Like it's some joke. I kick him in the abdomen and am pleased with myself once I see him double over in pain, clutching at the countertop for balance.

I jump up on the counter as Brandon yells out for the guys. I feign innocence when the guys come in, looking at the scene before them. Seb comes over to me and we do our hand-shake. The golden boy looks between me and Brandon before walking over to me.

"How did you do that?" He questions, narrowing his golden eyes at me.

"I don't even get a name? How rude." I tease. Sebastian rolls his eyes at me, knowing that I'm messing around with the guy.

"Jace," he says, making me angry, I hate one word answers. "Now, how did you do that?" He asks again, seeking answers that I'm unwilling to give. I jump off the counter, landing on my feet gracefully.

"It was quite simple, really. He pissed me off and I kicked him." I said, shrugging my shoulders at him. He raises an eyebrow at me, as if questioning my abilities. I glare at him, and his ability to raise an eyebrow.

I walk over to Jon, where I see him helping Brandon to a chair. I feel a scowl forming on my face. I huff loudly, spinning on my heel and walking out of the room. I walk to the living room towards my guitar case, before stalking to a room upstairs.

I open up the case. It is an acoustic black guitar, roses cording around it. I pull it out and strum a little, humming to myself. Then, before I realize it, I'm singing.

Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

_[CHORUS]_  
Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?

Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
Pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories the scars leave  
She says, "Maybe making me bleed  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."

_[CHORUS]_

This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries  
She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

I fiished the song, silent tears flowing down my cheeks. It seems that I have been crying a lot lately, and I don't like. After Brandon left L.A. I opened up to everyone. Now that he's in New York, as one of my brother's best friends, I can't do anything about my pain.

I hear a few claps resonate around the room, causing me to acknowledge another presence. I quickly wipe away my tear and turn around to face whoever it is. I freeze once I see that it's Jace.

He was looking at me ccuriously, probably wondering why I had chosen that song. I look to the ground in embaressment. I don't like being judged, especially when it comes to my music and art.

He opens his mouth to speak...

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the son When She Cries by Britt Nicole.**

**Thank you all so much for encouraging me to keep writing. Any time I have doubts you all cheer me up with words. Thank you for the reviews, followers, and favorites. You all are amazing.**

**Please continue to Review, follow, and favorite. I never get tired of reading your reviews. So, until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**JPOV (Before he finds Clary)**

After Clary walks out we all just stand there, frozen as we watch her retreating figure. Sebastian, I think that's his name, is watching Clary's retreating form with glassy eyes. I look at Brandon, who is frowning, but doesn't look necessarily upset. I look between the two boys, waiting for what's coming next.

"What was that all about?" asks Alec, who is standing opposite me at the counter.

"I have no clue," says Brandon, "We were talking, because we went out for a while when I lived in L.A., then she attacked me."

"Like hell you don't know. And I doubt you were _just _talking. You know if we hadn't come in Clary would have beat your ass down." Sebastian growled at Brandon.

"Really? Because the Clary I remember couldn't even throw a decent punch, let alone 'beat my ass down'. Besides, what makes you think she could?" Brandon asks, smirking at Sebastian.

"Is that a threat?" Sebastian asks, venom lacing his words.

The guys are all distracted by Sebastian and Brandon's fighting, so I take a chance to go find the little redhead. As I make my way up the stairs I hear the strumming of guitar strings and a voice that's so vulnerable, soft, and flat out beautiful.

I reach one of the spare bedrooms to see the beautiful redhead strumming the guitar. Her choice of song makes her voice sound so breakable, as if one touch could end her. She sounds so scared, yet sure of herself as she sings.

Her song ends and I clap my hands. I don't even realize I'm doing it until she turns around and hers eyes lock with mine. Green meeting gold. She wipes at her cheeks, and it's then that I notice he tear stained face and puffy, red eyes.

"Hey," I say, breaking the silence between us. I want to ask about her song, but don't how.

"Hi," she replies back in a small, quiet voice.

"Why'd you choose that song?" the question is out of my mouth before I can bite back the words.

"I have my reasons," she says, getting up from her position on the floor. She goes for the door, but I grab her wrist before she can go. I want to get to know her better. There is just something about her that makes her so different from the other girls.

Girls are usually falling at my feet. The only girl I know that has been able to resist my charm is Izzy, my sister. But Clary is resisting me with no problems. It's like she was designed to beat me at my own game. I don't know her, but I can tell that she won't fall for my façade like all the other girls.

"Are you willing to share?" I ask, staring into her beautiful green eyes. She doesn't look convinced, so I am shocked when she gives a slight nod of her head. I pull her out of the room, and down the hall. I am here so much that Jocelyn and Luke gave me a room of my own. The walls are white, and there are a few posters hanging up, I also have pictures of me with my friends and family. The bed is a dark blue color.

Once we reach the room I open the door for her like the gentleman I am. She walks inside, taking everything in. I notice my hand is still gripping her wrist and pull away. She turns to face me and I see something flash in her eyes, but it's gone before I can identify it.

Clary walks over to the bed and situates herself. I make my way towards the bed before sitting across from her. "What do you want to know?" she asks.

"How about your history with Brandon?" it comes out as a question rather than a statement.

"Promise to have an open mind?" she asks, and I nod my head at her to continue.

"I dated Brandon. It was like a year and a half ago. I was fifteen, he was 16. He asked me out and me, being the naïve girl I was, thought he actually liked me. We dated for a while, and he was a really great boyfriend." She pauses, her eyes showing she is reliving the memory. "I have always liked hanging out with guys better than girls, and when he noticed this he got possessive over me. At first, he would give me small warnings to stay away from other guys. I have two best friends, Will Herondale and Tessa Gray. Tessa was the one I was usually with, but I hung out around Will. A lot. Brandon found out and got a little aggressive, he slapped me. He apologized and I forgave him, but the beating never stopped. I was terrified. Home was the only place that I was safe. I told him I was leaving him, but he wouldn't let me. He said 'We're not done until I say we're done.' He stopped hitting me after that, so .one night when no one was home, I invited him over. We we're watching a movie, and once the movie was over, I looked up at him and he kissed me. The kiss was soft at first, but things got more heated. I didn't want to go any further, but he was pushing me. I was yelling at him, telling him to stop, yet he wouldn't stop. Sebastian came home and heard me screaming. He ran into the room and ripped Brandon off of me. I spent the rest of the night in Sebastian's arms, crying." She finishes, tears flowing down her cheeks.

I look at her in pure shock. This isn't what I was expecting. She looks up at me, eyes full of hope. She thinks I don't believe her. The thing is, I _do_ believe her. Brandon has always acted shady, especially with girls. He has quite a reputation when it comes to girls. I am a player, but he is much worse than me.

I have always gone for a girls who is willing. I go out with the school sluts, but Brandon doesn't. He goes for innocent girls. These girls think that he is their only shot. He dates small, shy girls. Then, after a few weeks the girls give in and sleep with him, and he leaves them.

"I should just go," Clary mutters, getting up from the bed. I jump out of the bed and in front of her in one swift motion.

"Don't," I say, "I believe you. It's just a lot of information to process." She nods and goes back to the bed. I've never met a girl like her. She was so witty and she seemed genuinely happy when she was talking with me in the kitchen, even if she was just mocking me.

**CPOV (After she told Jace)**

I don't know why I told Jace. I just feel like I can trust him. He just let me talk, no interruptions, and he believes me. I don't understand why he believes me, Brandon is one of his friends, but Jace trusts me, at least I think he does.

"Clary," I'm broken out of my reverie by Jace snapping his fingers in front of my face. I look up at him, staring into his gorgeous, golden eyes. He sits down on the bed, never taking his eyes off me as he does. "It's your turn," he says softly.

"My turn?" I ask in a confused manner.

"To ask me a question," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.'

"Okay … Do you have any siblings?" I ask, not wanting to pry.

"My adoptive siblings. Izzy, she's sixteen, Alec, he's eighteen, and Max is 14. My turn, when do you start school?"

"A couple of days. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just you'll probably be sitting with us guys. And Kaelie, Aline, Jessamine, Camille, Maureen, Isabelle and Maia."

"They friends of yours?"

"Most of them fall to the ground begging me for a date." He says, a smirk playing on his features.

"What do girls see in you?"

"Some girls just can't refuse my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." He utters, keeping the smirk in place.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, suddenly becoming serious.

"Anything," he says, his eyes finding mine.

"Don't tell anyone about Brandon. Not yet," I say, my looking into the depths of his own.

"Fine. But you have to tell everyone soon. Two months is all I'm giving you. If you don't tell by then, I will."

I smile at him and he smiles back. A genuine smile, not a smirk or a grin, but a real smile. This is by far my favorite look on him so far.

**I am so sorry for the late chapter. I had to restart this chapter at least 4 or 5 times** **before I was happy with what I wrote. My updates are getting kind of jumbled, but school started back so now I have homework and chores to do. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. I know it only had Jace and Clary in it, but it was so fun to write. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the line, 'Some girls just can't refuse my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift'. That line belongs to Damon Salvatore. Follow, Review, Favorite. Love you guys. Also, how old do you think I am based on my writing?**


	9. Chapter 9

**JPOV (Jon's)**

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER FRAY!" I hear Clary yell. I get up, groaning at how early Clary got up today. She has been sleeping in the weekends, but I guess now that she has to go to school she wants to be ready.

About the last name thing, I took Mom's maiden name after the divorced was finalized. I go by Fray and Clary goes by Morgenstern. Whenever I tell people about her they always question me about our last names, but I just shrug it off because I don't want everyone in the school to know about my personal life. The reason I don't go by Morgenstern is because it just doesn't feel right to go by Dad's last name when I left with Mom.

I grab a towel and run into the bathroom that is adjoined with my bedroom. I can't help but think about how Clary reacted when she saw Brandon, you could see the fear in her eyes when she looked at him – and I have never seen Clary look so scared.

She won't tell anyone what happened between the two of them, except that they dated. I have a growing suspicion that she told Jace though, because when the two of them came back downstairs Jace looked murderous when he saw Brandon.

I want to help Clary, but she won't tell me what happened. When I asked Brandon he just told me that it was in the past and Clary should move on. I really wish she would just tell me about their past together. What could be so bad that Clary would keep this from me?

We had the rest of the group over so Clary and Sebastian could meet everyone before the go to school. Though they were both reluctant to have people over after Clary's little outburst, but we finally got them to agree.

She seemed to get along with everyone, especially Isabelle and Maia. But, who can really blame her? I mean, the other girls are really just the sluts of the school. I'm happy Clary is making friends, but I wish that she would just trust me enough to tell me about her past with Brandon, and why she still fears him today.

I get out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I walk back into my room and grab a pair of dark jeans and a tight fitting white t-shirt. I throw the clothes on and make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

Clary is already sitting at the table with a plate of waffles and bacon. She looks up at me and smiles, and I feel a smile come across my lips as well. I have to admit that having Clary here has made me happier than I was before.

I get a bowl of cereal and sit across from her. "You nervous about today?" I ask, shoveling a spoon of fruit loops in my mouth.

"Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't be? But, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Besides, I have you, Jordan and Seb as my personal guard dogs." She says smirking.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Is there something you need protecting from?" She just shrugs and looks at her hands, which are resting in her lap. My eyes soften as I look at her. I love my sister, and I would do anything in this world to keep her safe and happy.

I hear stumbling come from the steps, and both my and Clary's heads snap up. Sebastian and Jordan come in playfully shoving each other. We've all gotten really close these past few days together.

Sebastian grabs a granola bar and Jordan eats a bowl of cereal quickly so we can get to school early. We all head outside and see Jace leaning up against his Ducati Monster 696 waiting for us.

Clary's jaw drops when she sees the bike. She runs over to where Jace is parked and checks out the bike, and I chuckle under my breath. Clary loves motorcycle, hence the reason she has one, but she had to leave it in L.A. when we left. Her birthday is coming up, and I plan on getting it shipped over here as her gift.

**CPOV**

I look over Jace's bike one more time before picking up my bag, which I had dropped on the ground when I was inspecting every last detail of the bike. I sigh, knowing that I am never getting my motorcycle back.

I hear a chuckle and look over at Jace, who has a grin stretching across his features. I raise my eyebrows at him and he lets out another soft chuckle.

"You like bikes?" He asks me and I scoff.

"Like is an understatement,"

"Do you have one?" He asks, and I can already feel my smile growing.

"I do, but I had to leave it in L.A. when I left."

"Well, I'll take you out sometime, but right now we all have to get to school." I smile at him. Jace says he's a player, and I believe him, but there's this side of him that he doesn't show to others.

I wave at him and make my way over to Jon, Jordan and Seb.

"What's up with you two?" Sebastian asks me, a scowl forming on his face.

"Always the protective one, you are," I say, and Jon and Jordan laugh as Sebastian's scowl deepens. He's always been protective of me, even before everything with Brandon.

"It's my job to protect you," he says, and I can't help but feel grateful. He has always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it.

"Well, you don't need to worry, nothing is going on between the two of us." I tell him sincerely, even though it pains me too. I know that I have a small, tiny, almost non-existent crush on Jace, and I have to fight myself for control of my feelings when I'm around him.

"Okay, I believe you. Also, we really need to get going or we'll be late." He utters, tipping his head towards the car. I slap his arm and run off to the car, the boys all following after me. I open the door _and_ jump in, listening to my phone _ping, _signaling a text message.

(_Will, italics, _**Clary, bold**)

_Hey, Clare-bear!_

**Hello William, how's L.A. been without your favorite red-head? ;)**

_Oh, it has been terrible, but having Tessa all to myself makes up for your and Seb's absences. ;)_

**It's nice to know that Tessa's presence makes up for me moving.**

_You know I miss you and Seb. L.A. isn't the same without you two._

**I miss you and Tessa. Don't get me wrong, I've made friends, but no one can ever replace you two.**

_I know what you mean, Clare. I gotta go, but I will talk to you soon, and so will Tessa. She said she was going to call, or something._

**Alright, bye William.**

My head pops up as soon as our conversation ends, and I notice that we are at the school already. I get out of the car, following Jon as he walks over to a bunch of guys. I walk with him, but stop dead in my tracks when I notice Brandon.

I don't know why I'm so scared, Sebastian will take care of him if he tries anything. Plus, I took self-defense and boxing lessons after he left. But, I still can't seem to stand up to him, it's like I become that poor, little, defenseless girl I was when we were together.

I start walking again, quickening my pace with every step.

"CLARY!" I hear a feminine voice yell across the lot, and turn around to see Isabelle waving me over. I met her over the weekend, and she seemed pretty nice, so I decided she would make for a good friend.

I walk over to her, and she engulfs me in a hug.

"Hey, so, I was wondering if maybe you would want to come round mine this weekend?" She asks, her voice full of hope.

"Of course, and what time shall I come?" I ask, smiling at the raven haired girl.

"Four is good for me, you?"

"Perfect," we turn towards the school and head towards the office for my schedule. As we walk, someone comes and puts their arm around my shoulder, then clutches the skin on my arm, hard. I yelp at the pain, and look up to see Brandon, and if it weren't for the ache in my arm, I would push him away.

Suddenly, as if God has answered my prayers, Brandon is being pulled away from me. I turn to see the golden angel that has been clouding my thoughts so much lately fighting Brandon. I watch Jace, the way he moves with such grace, as opposed to Brandon, who is stumbling, trying to keep up with Jace.

Jace is on top of Brandon right now, punching him. A few guys from the crowd comes and attempts to hold Jace back. Key word there: attempt. Jace pulls his arms from the guys' grips. He is close to Brandon when I see all three of my brother's running over to him. Even though Sebastian doesn't want Jace dating me, I know that he does care about Jace getting in trouble. Over the weekend, they seemed to get along really well.

As the guys restrain Jace, he looks over at me, and everyone follows his eyes to look over at me. Just then, I see a blonde girl –Aline, I think – walk over to him, and the guys immediately let him go. I feel a pang of jealousy, and start to walk in the direction Izzy had been taking me.

I make it to the office without anyone noticing me, and I silently thank whatever god is out there. I walk in, talking to the secretary before getting my schedule and walking out.

**JPOV (Jace)**

I inwardly cringe when I feel Aline's hands on me. The only reason she even dates me is for the popularity, and I'm just with her because she's kind of slutty. No offence to her or anything, but everyone knows that it's true. Neither of us are even faithful to one another.

"Aline," I say, prying her hands off of me.

She looks at me, biting her lip in a way that she thinks is seductive. In all truth, she isn't the one that I want in my arms. I want Clary, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the pleasure of admitting true things.

The little red-head has grown on me, even though I have only known her for a few days. She sees the world for what it is, not what she wants it to be. The world doesn't deceive her the way it deceives other people. She isn't the type of person to follow in someone's footsteps, she creates the path that will lead her to either destruction or succession.

"What's wrong, Jacey?" Aline pouts at me, her bottom lip quivering.

"Aline, I don't want to be with you, I never have. You don't mean anything to me Aline, just get over it." I say, walking away from her, and towards the direction I saw Clary walking. I assume she was headed towards the office.

I walk through the now empty hallways, but bump into someone. I catch myself and whoever it is before we fall. I look down to see Clary, who is blushing. Damn, she is so adorable when she blushes like that.

"Hey, um, I never got the chance to say than you earlier. Uh, so – uh thanks," she stutters out, blushing even more now.

"No problem, Red," I say, winking at her.

"Well, we should probably get to class. . ." She lets her voice trail off, and I grab the slip of paper in her hands. As I look over it, I can't stop the grin from stretching across my face. "What?" Clary asks, noticing my grin.

"Nothing, nothing," My smile widens as her face grows red with anger.

"Jesus, just tell me already,"

"I'm not Jesus, but I can see where your confusion comes from."

"Jace," she say warns, glaring at me.

"Okay, okay. We have five out of seven of our classes together." I say, giving in, because let's be honest, I really don't want to piss her off.

"Again, we should get to class," she says slowly.

"Right, well, our first period is math." I inform her, and she groans. We walk down the hallway together in a comfortable silence. As we near the class, I feel her eyes on me and glance over. She immediately looks away, her face turning red.

"Sorry," she says, "It's just – um you would be nice to draw. Your features would be perfect for it, and it would be a lot of fun to mix different colors into a portrait of you." She rambles, but stops once she realizes what she's saying. "I didn't mean – "

"It's quite alright, little red," I tell her, "Everyone thinks I'm gorgeous, but it never hurts to be reminded. Just as I finish my sentence, we reach the door to the class. I open up the closed door, effectively bringing everyone's eyes to us.

"Mr. Lightwood, care to explain why you're late?" Asks Mr. Starkweather, and I roll my eyes. I am always late to this class, he shouldn't even bother asking me this question.

"I come baring a new student, Mr. Starkweather." I say in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah, Clarissa Morgenstern, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" He asks, giving her a small smile.

"I don't want to introduce myself, nor do I have to, seeing as you just did it for me." The red-head in question replies.

"Another Jace, that's exactly what we need in this school." mutters Starkweather.

"I'm actually missing a few crucial parts to be considered 'another Jace'." Clary replies coolly, gaining a few laughs from the class.

"Sit, now," is the teacher's only response. Clary smirks at him, walking towards the back row with her messenger bag slung over one shoulder. I follow behind her, and the class' eyes follow us as the teacher tries to re-gain their attention.

Clary sits down, and I take the seat next to her. "When are you going to tell everyone about Brandon?" I ask, the question has been eating at me ever since she told me about him.

"I don't know, it looks like I can't postpone it much longer. You know, considering today's events." She utters, biting her bottom lip. If not for the topic at hand, I would probably start thinking about how good she looks when she does that.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

"It wasn't you fault," she says, which makes me relax. I thought she might blame me for the fight.

"And, what, exactly, are you two talking about?" Mr. Starkweather asks as he walks to the back of the room, making his way towards us.

"Oh, nothing of your concern," Clary waves her hand dismissively.

The look on his face is one of pure shock and rage. "Clarissa, principal's office now," Mr. Starkweather calls out, pointing at the door. She shrugs before getting up, her eyes lingering on me just before she takes the final step out.

"Now, Mr. Lightwood, unless you would like a trip to the office as well, I suggest you don't let me catch you talking again."

"Alright, I won't let you catch me, but that doesn't mean I'll stop." I reply, winking at the old man, who looks absolutely infuriated. He only sends me to the office before returning to teaching the lesson.

As I walk down the long hallways, I hear two voices growing louder. They both sound familiar, way too familiar. Once I reach the end of the hallway, Clary and Brandon come into view.

**Hello, I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. First, I had to re-write it at least 8 or 9 times, then I got super sick and I decided that I didn't like what I had wrote, so I had to re-write it again. Plus, I still have homework, chores and I am trying to read the Mazerunner. Also, this chapter is longer than usual, so I hope it satisfies you. Part two of this will be up as soon as I finish writing it**

**Until next time, my lovelies. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CPOV**

I walk down the empty hallways, trying to re-locate the office, when someone grabs me. I immediately start panicking before telling myself to calm down. My attacker starts to turn me around slowly, and I meet cold, brown eyes. Brandon's eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Brandon?" I seethe with gritted teeth.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Clary," he answers, an evil grin slowly creeping onto his face.

"I think you're mistaken," I say in an even, monotone voice.

"Come on, Clary, think," He taps me on the side of my head, and I crash my forehead into his, sending him reeling backwards.

"You're right, I do know. I also know that you can't always have what you want. Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems the world is not a wish granting factory." Brandon growls at me, and I await the attack I know he's planning. After a quick moment of thought, he lunges at me. I duck as his fist comes flying out at me, raising my hand up and stopping the blow.

Brandon is wide-eyed, seeming to be startled by my sudden strength and speed. After Brandon left, Sebastian made sure to teach me everything he knows about fighting. I raise my leg, kicking Brandon in the gut. He doubles over in pain, reaching out at the lockers to steady himself.

I see a flash of gold out of the corner of my eye, and Jace is now standing in front of me, his back facing Brandon. He quickly inspects me for any bruises or injuries. When he finally sees that I'm alright, he turns to Brandon, kicking him where the sun doesn't shine before grabbing my arm, pulling me towards the office – I think.

"Are you okay, Clary?" Jace asks, concern lacing his words.

"You mean besides my psycho ex- boyfriend trying to rape me? Yeah, I'm great." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Jace glares at me.

"That isn't what I meant,"

"Really, then what did you mean?" I ask. I know I'm just taking my anger out on Jace, but I just can't fight the words that are rolling off my tongue.

"Why are being such a bitch to me, Clary? I'm just trying to help you," Jace says, every inch of his voice filled with the anger I'm sure he feels inside. Suddenly, black edges into my vision, my head becoming dizzy. "CLARY!" I hear Jace call out, but I'm already gone.

**JPOV**

I grab Clary, just as she's about to hit the floor. I pick her up bridal style, walking to the nurse's office. Clary snuggle her face into my chest, grabbing at the collar of my shirt. She sighs, and I can't help the smile that stretches across my face.

I walk into the nurse's office, and Mrs. Taylor immediately turns to face me, smiling. She then looks at Clary's unconscious form in my arms. She rushes over, and I lay Clary down on the little bed.

"What happened?" Mrs. Taylor asks me as she takes Clary's temperature. How can I answer that? I can't explain the fight without explaining _why_ they were fighting. Maybe I could just tell her that we had an argument. I mean, technically I'm not lying, just not telling the whole truth.

"Um, we were arguing, and then she passed out." I tell her, my voice not wavering once.

She nods, but opens her mouth to speak once again. "Did she seem stressed out, at all?"

"Not really, she just looked kind of angry."

"Okay, and what were you two fighting about?"

"Nothing of importance,"

"Then why do you seem so reluctant to tell me?"

"Listen, I'm not telling you a damn thing. If Clary wants to tell you, then that's fine by me, but if not you're out of luck."

"Do not raise your voice with me, Mister. Also, what were you two doing in the hallways?"

"We were sent to the office," I reply with a half-hearted shrug.

"Alright then, is there anyone you would like to call for her?"

"Her brother, Sebastian. He's in class right now, though."

"That's alright, I'll call for him to come down." I just nod my head, taking a seat next to Clary on the bed.

**SPOV**

"Sebastian Verlac to the office," a voice calls over the intercom. I slowly get up out of my chair before making my way out the door, and continuing on to the office. I reach the door, and pull it open, causing the secretary to look up from the papers on her desk.

"Hello, I was called down to the office?" I ask politely, wondering what's going on.

"Ah, yes, your sister is in the nurse's office. She fainted in the hallway. Luckily, Mr. Lightwood was there to help her.

"Yes, thank you," I say, quickly getting directions before heading towards the nurse's office. I walk in and see Clary laying on a bed, her face resting in someone's lap. I look up and see Jace looking down at Clary, stroking her hair with his fingers.

I clear my throat and Jace's head pops up. "Why'd you call me up here? And shouldn't Jonathan and Jordan be here, too?"

"No, I promised Clary I wouldn't tell anyone, but seeing as you already know, I figured I should call you down."

"What're you talking about?"

"She told me about Brandon. I think everything with him was just stressing her out, and she just passed out because was overwhelmed."

She told him? She didn't even tell me about everything until I found him trying to rape her in the living room. It hurts that she trusted Jace to tell him when she barely knows him, yet she wouldn't tell me her big brother since she was twelve.

I can't focus on that right now. I have to find out why Jace asked for me, and what the hell all of this has to do to with Brandon. "What do you mean everything with him was stressing her out? What's going on?"

"This morning, when I was fight with him, was because he went up to Clary and hurt her. Then, as I was walking down the hallway, I saw them fighting. He was kind of threatening her, and she was fighting him."

"Why were you in the hall?" I can't help it, my curiosity always gets the best of me.

"We were sent to the principal's office, and before you ask why, she went off on the teacher."

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"She seemed to want to do it for fun," he replies, and I know he's telling the truth, but because Clary is Clary, and smart-mouthing people is what she does best.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I suggest we find Jonathan and Jordan tell them, and then head over to the police station."

"We can't," he replies, guilt washing over his face.

"Why?" I ask, suddenly very confused.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, at least not until she's ready for someone else to know."

"Why would you promise her something like that?" I ask angrily, because when you promise Clary something, she will remember, and she will never forgive you if you betray her trust.

"She asked, and it's not really my secret to tell. Although, she promised that if she didn't tell anyone by the end of two months, then we could start telling people, and that with Brandon pulling all of these stunts that she would probably need to tell people sooner."

"Alright, then we need to ask her what she's going to do, because I was quiet about everything after he left, but he's really pushing his luck with me."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"Same reason as you, I promised Clary I wouldn't."

**CPOV (Right after she passed out)**

_I'm with Brandon, we're sitting on the hood of his car. We're having a picnic, looking up at the stars that fill up the sky. _

"_Clary," he says, and I look over at him, smiling brightly. "I love you." I let those three words sink in, panicking. We've only been dating for a few weeks, I'm not ready to tell him that I love him._

"_Brandon, we've only been together for a few weeks," I say softly, reaching for his hand, but he jerks it away from me._

"_What are you trying to say, Clary?"_

"_I don't love you, Brandon. We've only been together a short while. I'm not going to lie and tell you I feel something that I don't truly feel."_

"_Why are you being a bitch about it, you should feel grateful."_

"_Grateful? What am I supposed to be grateful _for_?"_

"_You should feel grateful that someone actually love you," he yells, and I feel tears sting at my eyes._

"_My family loves me, and if you really did love me then you wouldn't say all of these horrible things."_

"_Wake up, Clary, not everyone in the world will love you."_

"_I didn't say I want everyone to love me, just that my family does." I shout at him, tears now flowing freely over my face. Though, they are ones of anger now instead of pain._

"_Clary, you are such a little bitch," with that said, he brings his down, and hits my jaw. _

I wake up screaming, and try to get up, but find myself being held in someone's grasp. I look up and see Jace looking down at me, and a wave of guilt washes over me. I pull myself into a sitting position wrap my arms around Jace for the second time today.

Someone clears their throat, and I turn around to come face-to-face with Sebastian. I pull away from Jace, giving him a grateful smile, before turning around to face Sebastian. When I see his face I run over to where he is standing, holding him close and crying into his chest.

The nurse comes rushing into the office, a worried expression crossing over her features. "I heard a scream, and I thought I should come check it out. Are you alright, dear?"

"She's fine, she was just a bit frightened." Seb mumbles into my hair, drawing circles on my back.

"Alright, well, I'll be in the teacher's lounge. You all feel free to leave when Clarissa is feeling better." She turns and walks out the door, leaving the three of us standing there. I turn out of Sebastian's embrace, going back to sit on the bed I had just previously been lying on.

"What happened back there, Clary? You freaked out on me." Jace utters, looking me in the eyes.

"When you said that, it just brought up some bad memories," I tell him, hoping he doesn't question me, but Jace is Jace, and I know that's asking too much.

"What memory?" He asks, going rigid, his body tensing up under my gaze.

"It was the first night he hit me. He told me he loved me, and I wasn't ready to tell him. I told him that, and he asked me why I was being such a bitch. So, when we were arguing, that just triggered something, and I passed out."

"Wait, when did you all fight?" Sebastian asks, looking between the two of us for an explanation.

"Um, it was right after I had fought with Brandon. I started yelling at Jace, and he asked me why I was being a bitch when he was only trying to help. After that, I just passed out."

"You called her a bitch?" Seb growls, and starts toward Jace.

"Hey," I rush over to get in between the two of them, putting one hand on each of their chests. "I was being pretty harsh. He just wanted to check on me, and I started running my mouth to him. I really was being a bitch to him."

"He still shouldn't have said something like that to you. Clary, I have a right to be angry about this. I'm supposed to protect you, no one is going to talk shit to you if I have any say in it."

"Okay, listen to me, I'm alright. Look at me, you taught me to protect myself, if I wanted Jace to take a beating, I could've done it myself." His eyes soften, and he nods ever so slightly.

"Alright, well, I think we should all just get back to class now. Text me if you need anything." He hugs me, pressing a quick kiss to my forehead before exiting the room.

"Hey, Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I get to the office from here?"

"C'mon, Red, I'll take you." He wraps his arm around my shoulder, careful to avoid the spot where Brandon had grabbed me. I lean into his touch without thinking, and we make our way to the office.

Jace opens the door, and I walk through, him following behind me with his hand pressed up against my back. I inwardly smile, I may have been under exaggerating when I said I have a _small _crush on Jace. The principal's head snaps up when we enter.

"Mr. Lightwood, and I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, dear. What's your name?"

"My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but I prefer Clary."

"Well, Clary, my name is Mr. Aldetree. What can I help you with?"

"Um – Mr. Starkweather sent me here." I reply sheepishly, looking at my feet.

"Why did he do that?"

"Let's just say I don't know how to keep my mouth shut."

"Well, Clary, I'm giving you a warning. Now, Mr. Lightwood, why were you sent here?"

"Same reason," Jace replies with his signature smirk.

"How many times have we discussed this? You have detention, Mr. Lightwood."

"That's not fair, Clary didn't get detention." Jace argues, his smirk disappearing from his face.

"Yes, because she is new to the school."

"Okay, can we just not talk about me like I'm not here? That'd be greatly appreciated, thanks." I say, getting annoyed at the fact they are speaking about me like I'm not standing right here.

"Clarissa, I think you've just earned yourself a spot in detention alongside Jonathan."

"When did Jonathan get detention?"

"You just saw me give him detention. Do you have short-term memory loss?"

"Can we just go now?" I ask irritably, getting tired of dealing with Mr. Aldetree.

"Yes, Clarissa, you are both dismissed," he says with a sigh.

We walk out and down the long hallways, and I look at everything. From a scratch on a locker to the bricks that make up the building. There are designs everywhere, pictures of different symbols that all have different meanings. This school truly is beautiful.

"First period only lasts five more minutes, do you want to go ahead onto second?" Jace breaks me out of the trance like state I'm in, and I smile up at him, giving him nod of my head."

We walk to our second period together, and we make it there just after the bell rings. I take a look inside of the classroom, and my jaw drops. Guitars line the walls, there's a piano in the corner of the room, a stage and a few microphones standing upon it.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim, twirling in circles around the room.

"Glad you like it," he says, watching me move. His gaze follows me, and I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. The door opens, and Jonathan strolls in with Sebastian. Jonathan pauses to look at, raising an eyebrow. Damn him, and everyone else that can raise an eyebrow!

Soon enough the rest of the class starts to file in. The tables are made for four people per table, so I just sit down with Jace, Jon and Seb. I'm next to Seb, across from Jon and diagonal from Jace. I get a bunch of glares from the girls in the class, and a bunch of guys look at me with a lustful look in their eyes.

"Alright, class, we have two new students joining us. If you would, please come introduce yourselves." The teacher says. Seb and I make our way to the stage, and we both glance at each other, telling the other to go first. I give him the puppy dog eyes, he rolls his eyes at me, but goes first anyways.

"Hi, my name is Sebastian Verlac," he says, nodding at everyone.

"Hello, my name is Clary Morgenstern." We both just go back to our seats before can be asked any further questions.

"Okay, so, who wants to sing first today?" Jonathan raises his hand, and the teacher points at him.

"Mrs. Wayland, don't you think we should let our new students go? I mean, you both play music, why not show everyone how good you are?" I glare at Jonathan, but Sebastian just shrugs.

"I think that a very good Idea, Jonathan," Mrs. Wayland replies.

I get up from my seat once again, and Sebastian follows me. I raise my eyes to his, asking a silent question, and he nods his head at me.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La (La La)

La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

We finish the song, and the room erupts with people applauding. I put down the guitar I had picked up, heading back to my seat.

"That was truly amazing. You two really do make a good pair. Did that song mean anything to you all?"

"Yes," we say at the same time, and he shoots me a look that say 'let me answer first'.

"I would protect Clary if it meant giving up my own life. Because, what kind of brother would I be if she was hurt, and I knew I could have done something? That guilt would kill me, so knowing she's safe keeps me sane." I feel tears sting my eyes, he's always known the right thing to say. I quickly blink away my tears as the Mrs. Wayland turns to me.

"Family. Family means everything, blood relation or not, it's the most important thing. Because without family, how would we learn to love? Who would we want to keep safe? There would be no value in living if there was no one there to love you, or to worry about, and vice versa."

"Very well put, both of you." With that, she starts teaching today's lesson, and I can't help but feel a rush of happiness with my new life. I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up.

**Ah! That was so much fun to write! I hope you all like this chapter, because this is probably my favorite one so far. Also, thank you guys for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Can we try and reach 60 reviews by the next time I update? PLEASE?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, The Fault in Our Stars, or the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars.**

**Until next time, my lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SPOV**

Today is Friday, so I don't have to worry about _him _trying something on Clary. At least, I don't have to worry about anything happening at school. Apparently he comes over here every weekend, and this one is no exception.

I'm just happy Clary won't be here his weekend, because I know that no matter how hard this is for me, it's ten times worse for her. She already has to put up with all of this shit at school, and there is no way I will allow her to deal with it at home, too.

Alec invited me to come stay with him tonight, so we are riding home from school with the Lightwoods. Alec and Jace seem like pretty cool guys, and I also think Jace has feelings for Clary. I'm not really sure what to think of the situation. I mean, it is possible that I'm wrong, but the way he treats her is different from the way he treats other people.

"Mr. Verlac, what do you think?" My English teacher, Mrs. Sterling asks me. She's an old lady, and very strict, too.

"What do you think I think?" I ask, trying to get out of this. I wasn't paying attention, and I really just want to get out of this class.

"I think you have a Saturday detention," she says, and I look up, giving her my puppy dog eyes. She sighs, "You have a warning this time, next time you won't be so lucky." I nod my head as a 'thank you'. She goes on teaching a lesson about something I will never need to learn.

The bell rings, and I jump out of my seat, heading towards my locker to put my things away. I'm out of the classroom before anyone else, people starting to trickle into the hallway from their previous lesson. I get to my locker and throw my stuff in, then quickly head to the cafeteria to check on Clary.

I get there and see her sitting at our table with Alec, she's laughing at something he said to her, and it brings a smile to my face. Seeing her like this, these are the moments when I'm most grateful she fought with Jocelyn to let me stay. I'm not sure I can imagine a world in which I don't get to see my baby sister every day.

I walk over to the table, sitting across from Clary. She has her head down, shoulders shaking with laughter. She looks up, and when she sees me, her eyes shine with laughter, but also a hint of anger and sorrow. Why would she feel this way? To my knowledge, everything has been going good since her fight with Brandon on Monday.

Jordan suddenly appears next to her, hand-in-hand with Maia. Those two are pretty much inseparable, but they're happy together. Next comes Jonathan with his arm wrapped around Kaelie, then Jace comes in with Jessamine. Why Jace and Jonathan want girlfriends like is beyond me.

"Clare, are we doing anything for your birthday this year?" I ask suddenly, and her head comes up so fast I think it might actually break.

"I don't want anyone to know – "

"Know what?" Asks Jessamine with a sneer. She doesn't like Clary much since she found out her and Jace are friends.

"It's nothing of your concern, Jessamine," Clary waves her off, but Jessamine doesn't seem to want to back down.

"No, I mean, if it was nothing of importance why shouldn't you tell us?" Jessamine asks, her voice filling with venom

"Well, I might tell someone else, you know maybe one of my friends, but I wouldn't tell you if my own life depended on it." Clary says, a smirk covering her face.

Jessamine huffs, turning around to face Jace. "Jacey, do something she's being mean to me," she whines, putting her hand on Jace's arm. He looks at her hand, then back up, and shrugs her hand off of him.

"I'm pretty sure the situation is vice versa," he says, and Jessamine looks confused, her eyebrows raised. "It means that the situation is opposite of what you just said." Jace utters, making gestures with his hands.

"I know what it means, Jace, but why are you taking her side over mine?" She starts pouting, but Jace does nothing to comfort her. In fact, he only comes and sits next to Clary, and everyone else follows suit except for Jessamine.

**CPOV**

"Bitch," I hear Jessamine mutter under her breath, but not low enough to where I can't hear her. I stand up, and feel the eyes of my companions follow me.

"What was that?" I ask, cuffing my ear with one hand.

"I called you a bitch," she says, a smirk settling on her features.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a slut." I say with a shrug.

"I'M NOT A SLUT!" She screams, and all heads turn our way.

"The, what do you like to call sleeping with every other guy in the school? I mean, I guess you could always call yourself a volunteering prostitute, but that would offensive to prostitutes." I scowl at her and she clicks her tongue.

"You have no idea who your messing with, Fray,"

"My last name is Morgenstern. I know your stupid, but I didn't think you were _that_ stupid."

"Why would I call you Morgenstern? Jonathan goes by the name Fray, why wouldn't you?"

"Because I went with my dad when my parents got divorced, and Jonathan went with Mom. Hence the reason I go by Morgenstern and him Fray."

"Yeah, but Daddy's dead now, Sweetheart, I think you should move on." Jessamine says, grinning from ear to ear. I hear a few gasps, but they sound distant from me.

"You little whore," I whisper, barely meeting her eyes. I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing how much her words actually hurt.

"What is wrong with you Jessamine? I remember when you were just a nobody that no one would talk to until we came along. And you repay us by being a bitch to us? Sorry, Honey, but you need to step back into line, because we can drop your ass, and then what will you be?" I recognize the voice as Maia, she has been an amazing friend since I met her.

"Please, you all are nothing without me," she scoffs, but there is a hint of fear in her voice.

"Really? Jessamine, you've been getting on my nerves since I met you, and I'm proud to say that you need to move your skinny ass along. You used to be a nice girl, but now all you are is cold-hearted little bitch." This is Isabelle's voice. I swear if Tessa and Will were here everything would be perfect, having all of my friends together.

Jessamine walks away, her arms crossing across her chest. As soon as she's gone, I run to the bathroom, letting the tears fall. I can't believe she said that about my dad. She has no clue what it feels like to lose someone you love.

My back is against the wall, and I hug my knees to my chest as I cry. The bathroom door opens, but I only ignore it. I feel two pairs of arms wrap around my shoulders, and I look up and see Maia and Izzy standing over me. I hug them back immediately.

"Hey, she had no right to say those things to you, Clary. She isn't worth your tears." Maia says soothingly.

"It's not her," I say, sniffling. "It's what she said about my dad." I snuggle even deeper into their arms.

"I know, and I also know how you can forget." Isabelle says, and Maia rolls her eyes, and I raise my eyebrows. "Let's skip the rest of today, go to my house, then tonight we can go to Pandemonium!" She says enthusiastically.

"What's Pandemonium?" I asks, they all seem to forget I'm new here.

"A club that Izzy is obsessed with," Maia supplies with another roll of her eyes.

"Please, please, please, please," Izzy begs, pouting and giving us puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Maia and I agree, and we all get up and walk back to the cafeteria to tell the guys. Brandon is sitting with them, and I force the smile to stay on my face. Jace and Sebastian are both glaring at him, Magnus and Alec look confused, but Jonathan and Jordan just continue talking to him like normal.

"Hey guys, Clary isn't feeling too well after everything with Jessamine, so we're just going go back to the house."

"Isabelle, you can't leave. How are _we_ supposed get home?" He gestures to himself and the rest of the guys, who all nod their heads. I guess this is now a big group thing, but that's not what I'm focusing on. The guys _all_ nodded their heads, including Brandon. If I can't handle Brandon at school, how am I supposed to handle him at home?

Well, my day just keeps getting better and better. Note the sarcasm.

**(Okay, so I planned on stopping it here, but I'm a good person so I won't do that to you.)**

"Just come home with us," Isabelle says, rolling her eyes.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Asks Jace, a smirk forming on his beautiful features. I can't help but notice the way one side of his mouth tips up higher than the other, or that his incisor is chipped. Most people would call it an imperfection, if anything I think it just adds to the perfectness that is Jace _Lightwood_.

He catches me, winks at me, and say, "See something you like Morgenstern?"

"In your dreams, Lightwood," I say, grabbing his water bottle.

"You are correct, my dear midget friend." I spit out the water, my blush probably as red as my hair. Jordan glares at Jace. Why everyone is so protective of me, I have absolutely no idea. Jonathan looks un-phased, and Sebastian looks like he's having an internal debate. _Why can't my bothers be normal? _I think to myself.

"Didn't need to know that, Goldilocks," I say, grinning when his smile falters, only to immediately come back.

"Most girls would trade away their families just to hear me talk about having dreams of them,"

"I thought we established that I'm not most girls,"

"Ah, we have not yet come to discussion,"

"Remind me, we'll have to get to that later,"

We get so absorbed in the conversation that neither of us seem to notice the bell ringing until Jon comes to tell us that everyone decided we should leave now before we get caught. I quickly nod my head and fall into step with Jordan.

"Clary, can I ask you a question?" He asks, nervously, might I add.

"What?" I drawl the word out, curiosity taking over as I eye him suspiciously.

"My anniversary with Maia is coming up, and I have no clue what to do." He says, looking down at the ground.

"I can't make a reasonable plan at the moment, but we can talk tomorrow when my head is clear."

"What's going on?" He asks, concern taking over his features.

"It's just something I need to take care of. Don't worry about it," I say before jogging to catch up with Isabelle and Maia. Izzy is listing everything she has to get done before tonight. Meaning she wants to do hair, make-up and outfits. What have I gotten myself into?

Instead of staying to listen, I go over to Sebastian and Jace, deciding those two probably need a recap on everything that has happened today. They want a full report on my day because of what Brandon did on Monday.

The events are all easily summed up, until I get to what happened after second period. Since my third period is study hall, I was by myself. No Jace, no Seb, no anyone to help.

"Um – I," I stutter as I start, not really sure how to say what I'm thinking.

"Come on, Clare," Sebastian says, ushering me to continue with my story,

"So, I was in study hall, and I kind of ran in to Brandon on the way there," I stutter even more, but the boys seem to know where the story is going. Thank god, because I hate telling them this, knowing that it just concerns them further.

I don't know why Jace is concerned, we literally just met last week. Though, I feel like I've known him my entire life, which is strange because I've only ever felt that way with Seb, Tessa and Will.

We all get to the cars, but before I can get in Jonathan's, Jace pulls me back. I stare at him in shock, curious about what he's doing. He's never kept me from leaving, even at the end of the day he just hugs me as a way of saying 'goodbye'.

Everyone gets into the car and pulls off. Oh, what great friends I have.

"What was that all about in lunch?" He asks, raising a golden eyebrow.

"Like I said, it isn't anything of importance." I say, but I know he can see through the lie.

"If it wasn't important you wouldn't have gotten in a fight with Jessamine."

I sigh, "Fine, my birthday is next week, and Sebastian was asking me about it."

"And that pisses you off?"

"It's not that, I just want to be surrounded by my friends for my birthday." I say, and I see hurt flash across his features. "Jace, I didn't mean it like that. I just – "

"No, Clary, I get it. You don't want to hang out with the rest of us for you birthday. You would rather go back to L.A. to see your real friends." He says through gritted teeth, anger taking over the sadness. He starts to walk away, and I run to catch up to him.

"Listen to me! I didn't mean it like that. I miss my friends and I don't care if they come here or if I go there, but I don't want to celebrate my birthday without them. I haven't had a birthday in four years in which I haven't been with Will and Tessa! I want to be here with you guys, too, but I miss those two more than anything else."

Jace finally stops and turns around, and I sigh in relief. "Clary, what do you think of me as?" Well, that isn't what I was expecting.

"I don't want to tell you," I say, but it comes out as more of a whisper.

"Why, Clary? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you don't feel the same way," I say, my voice getting quitter with each word.

"You don't know how I feel, Clary, so please, please just answer my question." His voice is pleading, begging me to tell him the truth.

"I like you, Jace, and I also know that nothing will ever become of it." I tell him, my voice raising slightly so he can hear me a little bit better.

"Why?" He asks, looking me dead in the eye.

"Why what?"

"Why can't anything happen between us?" He asks, and a part of me wants to tell him why we shouldn't be together, but another part – the dominating part – screams at me the reasons we should be together.

"Do you want anything to happen?" I can't stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth. It's like I'm on autopilot, and I'm not in control of what I say or do.

"Why wouldn't I? Clary, I haven't slept with another girl since you got here. I can't get you out of my head, and believe me I tried to move on, but when I did everything came back to _you_, Clary. Everything those girls did made me wish it was you, when they kissed me I wanted it to be your lips on mine, not theirs'."

I quickly gather up all my courage and kiss him. He seems shocked, but almost immediately melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. My hands go to his hair, gently pulling on his golden locks. The kiss is fast and intense, but gentle at the same time, and his lips are so soft.

I pull away, breathing hard, but Jace only moves on to kissing my neck. Up and down, he makes a trail, leading to my ear, lightly nibbling on it, making me gasp in surprise. Jace chuckles and stops kissing me, looking into my eyes, and I feel the world get quieter, as if everyone can see this perfect moment that Jace and I are sharing.

**So that is chapter 11. I hope you guys like it. I loved writing all of the conflicting emotions between Jace and Clary. Oh, and if anyone wants any details about what happened between Clary and Brandon after her second period, just PM me or review. Oh, and we almost reached the goal of 60, we had 57! Can we try for seventy now? Jace and Clary are NOT a couple yet. They haven't talked about **_**what **_**they are. So, yeah hope everyone likes the story. PM me or review if there is something you want to see anything in the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instruments series. I only own this story, and sadly Brandon.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	12. Chapter 12

TPOV (Tessa)

I lay down on Will's couch, putting my feet in his lap. We've both been a little mopey since Clary and Sebastian left. He's talked to Clary and Seb, but I can't work up the courage. It just feels like if I call then I've accepted their gone, and I can't do that.

Clary's birthday is next week, and me, Will, Clary and Sebastian always go do something, and this will be the first time in a long time that we're not together. A tear slides down my face and Will turns to face me and – noticing my tears – picks me up and cradles me to my chest.

Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Will, but nothing feels the same without them here. I miss Clary and Will's bickering and laughing at them on the way to school. Nothing is the same anymore and I give anything just to see Clary in person again.

Will whispers comforting things in my ear, but is cut off when we hear his phone ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket and quickly answers the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Will," I hear Sebastian's voice and wipe away my tears, wanting to hear what he has to say.

"Hey, Seb, what's going on, Man?" Will asks, and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well, since Clary's birthday is next week I was wondering if you and Tessa could come to New York?" My head shoots up and my eyes go wide.

"Sebastian, I would love to fly out to New York to see my best friend, but I don't think Nate will let me go." I say, shocking myself because I had intended to stay silent throughout the whole interaction.

"Well, hello to you too, Tessa," Sebastian says sarcastically, and I can practically see him smirking. "Anyways, it wouldn't cost a thing because I'm paying for it." Nate was going to kill me, but I couldn't pass up on this opportunity.

"When do we leave?"

CPOV

I look at my reflection in Izzy's mirror. I'm wearing a black drawstring jumpsuit that shows off my cleavage, but still covers enough to some things to the imagination. My hair cascading in bouncy curls over the straps of my outfit and my makeup is done naturally with a smoky eye look. And to complete the look I am wearing a pair of four inch, black high heels.

"Thank you, Isabelle. It looks really beautiful," I hug her and she hugs me back.

"Alright, now go that way I can get Maia and I can get ready." She pushes me out the door and I walk down the stairs and to the living room where I can hear the guys playing a video game. The guys turn at the sound of my shoes hitting the floor, and my eyes immediately find Jace looking right at me, his lips forming a small 'o' shape.

Magnus and Alec don't even take a second glance at me, Jonathan on the other hand looks a little angry about what I'm wearing, but I could wear a lot worse than this, and he knows it. Sebastian doesn't even look fazed by what I'm wearing and just turns back to the game. Jordan turns around with Jonathan as the go back to talking to Sebastian. Max openly stares at me, and my eyes finally move to see him.

Brandon's eyes travel over my body lustfully, and I cringe. It seems as though he still hasn't gotten over the fact that I won't have sex with him. I quickly tear my eyes away from him, the tears already building up in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

I walk over to the couch and sit down next to Sebastian, who is currently playing some game against Jonathan. Sebastian's fingers move quickly over the buttons as he and Jonathan fight back and forth. I quickly grow bored of watching them and go to find something to eat in the kitchen.

I open up the cabinets and find a pack of Oreos, but despite my heels I still can't reach them. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I tense up. I turn around and find myself face-to-face with Jace. His arms drop from my waist and reach up to the top shelf, pulling out the Oreos without any difficulties whatsoever.

Jace sits the Oreos down behind me and wraps his arms around me again. I turn around in his arms, tearing open the package of Oreos and grabbing a few. Jace moves my hair to the side and starts kissing my neck, traveling down to my shoulder and back up.

I set the Oreos back down and once again turn in his arms. Jace's lips leave my neck and travel up to my jawline before finally settling on my lips. My hands fly to his hair, and I lightly pull on his golden hair, which earns me groan from Jace, whose hands travel up and down my back.

I hear a door open but just ignore, Jace's mouth easily distracting me from the sound. Jace pulls away and rests his head on mine. A throat clears causing both Jace and I to turn at the sound. It's Isabelle. My shoulder sag in relief that it wasn't Jon.

"I want details later, but right now we need to go," Iz states, pointing a finger at me before spinning on her heel and stalking out of the room. Jace and I quickly follow suit. Her dress is white with black lace going over top of it. It has a plunging neckline and stops a few inches above her knees and is paired with a pair of strappy black heels. Her hair is in loose waves and her makeup is natural with blood red lips.

Maia is wearing a gold sequined dress that has a black overlay that stops around the waist in the front but travels down farther in the back. Her hair is curled into perfect curls that flow down just past her shoulders. Her makeup is also done naturally with just a hint of mascara.

We grab a few taxis, seeing as none of us want to drive home drunk. I'm in a taxi with the girls and the guys split up into groups of four once they get into the cars. Isabelle asks me for the details of what happened between me and Jace before, as she puts it, "I'm too drunk to remember what happened." Nice way to put it there, Iz, I think to myself.

So, this is how I end up telling her what happened outside of school, and everything about what happened in the kitchen.

"Oh my god," Izzy squeals in a voice so his that I cover my ears. "I knew you two would get together. I mean, it was just so obvious when he defended you on your first day of school, and the way you two look at each other."

"I hate to admit it, but Izzy is right, you two have chemistry. You guys are together all the time, and I have never seen Jace so serious about a girl before. You've got him so whipped it's not even funny," Maia says, and I blush, my hands clasping together to stop their fidgeting.

"I know he said he likes me, but I'm just scared of having my hair broken. I can't put myself through that again. It hurt like hell the first time through, but I don't even want to imagine having my heart broken by the hands of Jace." I say honestly, because in all truth, I like Jace a lot more than Brandon.

"I get what you mean, but I don't think Jace could hurt you if he wanted to," Maia says just as we pull up to Pandemonium. We get out and walk straight up to the bouncer. The guys follow closely behind. I smile a flirtatious smile at the bouncer and he lets our group in which makes the long line in front of him complain.

I walk straight to the bar, pushing my way past all of the sweaty bodies. I plop down on one of the stools and the bartender comes my way,

"What can I get for you, Chica?" The bartender flashes me a smile that I return.

"A shot of tequila would be great," I tell him, flashing him another smile, and he pours the drink and hands it over.

"So, what's your name?" He asks, and I can make out his Spanish accent. He has tan skin and dark hair, and is pretty cute.

"Clary, and yours?" I ask, leaning on the bar a bit.

"Raphael," he says, reaching his hand over the bar, and I meet him halfway there. "So, Clary tell me about yourself," he says, leaning over the bar as well.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What do you like to do?"

"I draw and I play music,"

"Come on, what else do you do?"

"Well, you can't know all of my secrets," I tell him, and after downing my shot, I wink at him and walk away. I meet the cold stare of Jace. I know I'll have to face him eventually. Better sooner than later, right?

"Hey," I say, but he only glare at me in return. "What's your problem?" I ask. I know I'm being a tad bit forward, but my temper is getting shorter by the second.

"My problem," he seethes, "is that you were over there flirting with some guy when, not even a few hours ago, I told you I feel about you."

"And I told you how I feel. I really do like you, I was only having a little fun. Besides, I'm the one who walked away from him. I left because I do care about you, and I wasn't going to lead someone else on like that." I tell him my feelings on the situation because the alcohol was starting to take its toll on me – meaning that whatever I say is what I really feel.

Jace storms off, and my eyes can't help but follow him. He walks over to the bar and gets a few shots, downs them, and then walks over to the dance floor. He starts dancing with some blonde girl, and I can see in his eyes that the alcohol is affecting him.

I watch as he put his hands around the girl's waist – the same way he had done with me earlier – and kisses her. I know he's drunk, but that doesn't stop the pain. I feel fresh tears spring into my eyes and let them flow without any resistance.

I weave my way through the crowd expertly, but I run into something – or someone – a few feet away from the bar. I look up to see Brandon and quickly try to turn around, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him. I thrash around in his grasp, trying to break free of his hold, but to no avail. He pulls me to a storage room.

My thrashing becomes more violent, but a sudden thought comes to me. I remember what Sebastian taught me and I focus on my breathing. I try and calm down, and Brandon seems to stop at the sudden change, giving me enough time to land a punch on his jaw.

I start to run but he's too quick and catches up to me, grabbing at my arm – exactly where he had grabbed me earlier that day – and I scream out in pain. He had only hurt me enough to cause pain, but I'm sure now that there will be a bruise tomorrow. He, once again, pulls me into the storage room, where he proceeds to hit me and tell me how worthless I am. It's like I'm that scared fifteen year old girl again – always terrified of what he'll do to me.

I hear the door handle move, but Brandon doesn't seem to notice. I yell for help, hoping whoever is on the other side of the door will help me. The door opens revealing Jonathan. He pauses in shock for a second before lunging at Brandon. I curl up on the ground, tuning out what I know is going on around me.

Someone comes and picks me up, and I look up to meet the Alec's blue eyes. I hide my face in his chest, the tears flowing. He carries me out of the club that I now have a growing hatred towards. I lift my head up and notice as the group follows Alec out the doors. I notice that Jace is farthest away from me, looking – no glaring – down at his feet.

We all get into the taxis and this time I'm with Alec, Jonathan, Sebastian and Jordan. It's probably not the safest thing I've ever done, but I can't really find it in myself to care. I don't know what they did with Brandon either. Right now, I'm just like a small, confused, little girl whose world has gone under.

Hey guys, long time no see. I have been writing this chapter for a while and I really like this chapter, excluding the whole Clace fight. Does anyone else like this chapter as much as I do? I'm going to stop asking for a certain amount of reviews per chapter, but I would like 150 reviews by the end of the story. Also, EXCITING NEWS, my thirteenth birthday is coming up on November 13. So, if you would like, leave me a bunch of reviews as a birthday present.

I had planned to update this on Monday, but decided to add more, then on Tuesday the school had to delete all the files on my computer, I was going to get them back tomorrow but didn't go to school, so I had to wait until today.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices.

With love, my darlings. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

I sit down on the couch, everyone's eyes on me. Seb is sitting next to me, but the person I really want next to me is across the room. I know I should focus on everyone else, but the only person I can seem to look at is Jace. I'm angry with him, but even anger can't completely overpower my desire to be with him.

My whole universe is messed up, but I can only focus on him. My mind is running loose, and I hate it. Why can't I just keep my emotions in check? Why does everything have to go so wrong, so suddenly? Why couldn't all of this have waited until I was in a better state of mind?

"Clary," Jonathan breaks the silence in the room. "What is going on?" His voice is gentle but firm, letting me know that I have to tell him. I sigh and recount my story the same way I had a few weeks ago when I told Jace. Only this time, I didn't cry. I wouldn't let myself cry over someone who only lives to make my life hell. I don't believe I'm perfect, but I don't believe I deserve this either.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Isabelle asks, being her own curious self.

"I was afraid he would find out and cause me more pain than he already had." I tell them honestly, but my face is void of any emotions. I hear Seb's phone ring and he digs it out of his pocket. Everyone looks at him like he just killed a puppy. Even I have to admit I'm a bit confused.

"Clare, I'm really sorry, but I have to take this." I nod my head at him and he walks up the stairs.

"Clary, you have to tell the police about this. They can help." Maia says, coming to take Seb's spot next to me. Isabelle isn't far behind her, taking the other seat next to me.

"I thought about it once, but he left L.A. and I never saw a reason to bring it up again." I lean back on the couch, a wave of exhaustion sweeping over me.

"Who all knew about this anyways?" Jonathan. I can't even imagine how pissed he'll be when he finds out that I told his best friend before him. I know that, though he will be angry, the pain of knowing that I told Jace before him is the feeling that will take control of his actions.

I offer a sad smile and say the two names quietly, but loud enough so he can hear. The hurt expression that comes over his features only lasts for a brief period of time before his anger is being fueled by the pain I know he's feeling.

"Why didn't you come to me? Why did you go tell Jace before you even considered telling anyone else? Were you even going to tell us?" He screams at me, and I flinch at the tone in his voice.

"I didn't go to him, he came to me. Also, I did plan on telling you, but tonight didn't really go how I had planned." I spare a quick glance at Jace, and our eyes meet for just a fraction of a second before he looks away.

"And you, Jace, why didn't you tell anyone?" He turns his anger on Jace.

"She asked me not to," he says, finally looking up, staring at me. "It wasn't my place to tell, so I didn't. I'd do it over again if she asked me to." I look away, tears slowly cascading down my cheeks. I get up from my place on the couch and run up the stairs.

I don't even realize that I have no idea where I'm going before Jace finds me. He pulls me to his chest like he has so many times before, but this time is different. I've heard the stories of how Jace uses girls, and I can't stop myself from wondering if that's all I am to him. I pull away from him.

I look up to see the hurt that fills those beautiful golden eyes that I love. "Clary, what's wrong?" He looks concerned, which makes the situation that much harder.

"Everything is Wrong, Jace!" I yell in frustration. "First, we argue and you kissed that girl. Then, my psychotic ex-boyfriend hit me until I was on the floor crying. What hurt the most, though, is that you aren't even trying to apologize about what you did."

His eyes are cast down at the floor, and I blow out a breath of air before turning to walk away. I roam around the empty halls looking for Sebastian. I hear voices farther down the hallway and follow the sound, hoping to find Seb.

As I near the end of the hallway Seb's voice is clear. His phone is on a small table as he rummages through his pockets. He pulls out a set of car keys, and I silently wonder he got them, considering his car is in L.A. with my motorcycle.

He picks up his phone and turns a corner and I creep slowly behind him. He goes to a back door and swiftly makes an exit. I stop following and go to the kitchen. The Oreos from earlier are still there, but I ignore them. I make a coffee as I think about everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours.

I get out my phone and text Tessa, only to get no response. She has only said a few words to me since I left, and the only person I want to talk to is feeling guilty for himself over what he did to me. When did life get so complicated? I ask myself the question, hoping to distract myself, but almost immediately know the answer. Things got complicated when I met Brandon.

I hear a door bang shut and go to the living room. Seb walks in the door, only he's not alone. There are two people following behind him – two people who I know better than I know myself. Tessa and Will.

They turn around at the sound of my footsteps and Tessa and I cross the floor in no more than a second. We hug before letting each other go, smiling through tears. I let go of her and launch myself Will, laughing as he picks me up and spins me around.

Someone clears their throat, and I turn to meet golden eyes. "Can I talk to you a minute?" He asks, he still has a look of guiltiness on his features.

"Can it wait?" I ask; my patience with him is wearing thin, and I want nothing more than to curl up on a couch and have a movie marathon night with Will, Seb and Tessa.

"Not really," he mutters, looking into my eyes, almost as if he's staring into my soul.

"Fine," I tell him. "Give me a second." He nods and turns back into the kitchen. I turn to the group I'm with, more specifically Sebastian.

"How did you get them here?" I ask, hugging him closely to me. Only Sebastian would go to extremes this big for me, and for that, I am eternally grateful.

"I knew it's what you wanted, so I made it happen."

"Thank you, I love you," I tell him before pulling away. "I'll be back; the devil awaits." I walk off toward the kitchen, ignoring the wolf whistle Will sends my way.

(So I was going to end it here, but I have time right now, so I will continue on with the chapter!)

I walk into the kitchen where Jace is waiting for me; he's leaning up against the countertop eating the Oreos from earlier. I cross my arms over my chest and shoot him a glare. "Was there something you needed, or am I just here for your personal enjoyment?" I put as much venom in the words that I can muster; which is proving to be a lot.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Clary. I'm sorry I got drunk, I'm sorry I kissed that girl, but the thing I'm most sorry about is that it's my fault Brandon attacked you." The sincerity in his voice almost makes me forgive him here and now.

It would be so easy. He's the man I love and – even though it's only been a few hours – l already feel lost without him to be there to guide me. I mull over the word and do a double take as I realize I just said I love Jace.

"Clary. . ." He says my name gently as he comes closer to me.

I put up a hand to stop him. "No; Jace, you have to earn back my trust. I can't just hand it over to you; like I said, it has to be earned. You messed with the most vulnerable part of me; my heart. I've been toyed with before, and I want to be more than just a toy you use for awhile before you get tired of me and move on to the next girl." I tell him honestly.

"Whatever it takes to get you back, I'm willing to try it." He says, the depths of his eyes searching mine. I nod my head, refusing to meet his eyes, knowing mine will betray my true emotions. I walk out of the room and lay on the couch with Tessa as the guys put a move in. It feels just like old times, and for awhile, I can pretend I'm back in L.A. with my two best friends and Sebastian, but one thing keeps the thought from fully consuming me; a pair of golden eyes that I have committed to memory.

So, what'd you think? I'm excited! I got in another update before my birthday. So, has anyone read the bloodlines series by Richelle Mead, because I am in love with the series. I'm reading Silver Shadows right now. Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews. I love you all so much and you all are so amazing and supporting. It's hard to believe that it's been, what, three months since I started posting. It feels like it was yesterday that I was still scared to post my work. Anyways, thank you all so much, I love you all.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Brandon. (sadly)


	14. Chapter 14

JPOV (Jace, Monday)

I spent the entire weekend trying to get Clary's attention, but she's too focused on her two friends that Sebastian brought here from L.A. Thank god they're only here for a few weeks. I know she loves them, but I can't get to her if she constantly has someone with her.

When she went home on Saturday she had been talking to that guy, Will. I know they're only friends, but my jealousy keeps taking over my actions. I plan to talk to Sebastian, since he knows her best, and see if he would consider helping me.

I get off of my bike as I pull into the school parking lot; my eyes immediately searching for the little redhead who has been on my mind so much in these past three weeks. She's standing with Isabelle, Maia and Tessa – since Tessa and Will are going to be attending our school for their stay here in New York.

As I take a closer look at Clary I can see a small bruise on her shoulder that she hadn't hidden well enough. I walk over to her, and whatever conversation was going on between them stops. Guess the cat is out of the bag. "Hey, can I talk to you?" I ask her, and the other three girls all glance at her before she gives a slight nod of her head. They all walk away and Clary walks towards the school, me following closely behind her.

As we near the school a figure steps out of the shadows, putting his arms around Clary's neck. It's Brandon, though he doesn't look like himself; he has multi-colored bruises scattered over his body. "Let go of her, Brandon," I command in a warning voice. I slowly pull my phone out of my back pocket and try to dial a number.

"Now, why would I do that?" He asks, and I notice the knife he has at her throat. Every muscle in my body tenses up, and it's obvious from his expression that he saw it. I hear a faint dial tone and know that the phone call has been made.

I take a step closer, and he puts pressure on the knife; not enough to seriously hurt her, I notice, but enough to cause pain. I can see her bite down on her lip and close her eyes to stop from screaming out. "Brandon," I try again, but he only applies more pressure in response; this time Clary does scream out, and I flinch at the sound of hearing her in pain.

"Jace," she barley whispers my name, but it's enough to let me know that she needs me. He digs the knife into her skin, farther than he had before. By now there are people gathering; some are pulling out their phones to call the police.

Brandon trails the knife down her collar bone, and I see the blood flowing down her neck; the blood is slowly seeping into her shirt. Clary's tears are flowing freely down her face now as she closes her eyes.

Suddenly, everything goes in slow motion. The sirens are coming closer, but I can only look at Clary. Brandon picks the knife up and slowly brings it down to Clary's stomach. I mouth the word please to her.

CPOV

I grab the arm Brandon has around my neck, using all of my strength to break from his hold. I turn to run, but he throws the knife and it hits my leg. It won't be enough to cause damage; the worst it will probably need is stitches.

I fall on the cold, wet grass and turn to face Brandon. Though this time when I look, I see Will pushing his way through the crowd and call behind him to someone. As that someone comes into my vision, I notice it's a police officer. He pulls out a gun and backs Brandon against the wall.

As the officer goes over all of the procedures with Brandon, people start to crowd around me. Some ask questions, others just simply stare and gossip. My friends all push their way through the crowd, though; saving me from everyone at the school.

Another police officer comes over to us and says we all need to go to the station for questioning. Tessa and Will ride with Jon, Jordan and Maia. Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Alec and Max all ride in her car, leaving me to ride with Jace. He nods his head towards his bike and laces are fingers together as we go to it. I don't pull away like I did on Friday, which makes me think that maybe I really can't stay mad at him forever.

We climb on the bike and I put my arms around Jace's waist. He starts up the bike and we ride to the police station. When we arrive we are greeted by a lady who takes each of us to a different room for questioning.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER QUESTIONING

"Clare, can we talk to you?" It's Tessa. The girls, Magnus and I have decided to have a sleepover to forget the last twenty-four hours ever happened. The guys are all doing the same; the only difference is they are staying at the Lightwoods', whereas we are staying at my house.

"What?" I ask curiously, strolling over to the beanbags in my room to sit next her, Izzy, Magnus and Maia.

"What happened between you and Jace today? We all saw you two holding hands." She says, and the others all nod their heads enthusiastically.

"Nothing happened; we held hands that's it. He's trying to make up for what happened at the club on Friday. If things continue this way, then I don't know; we could be together." I tell them, looking down at my feet, smiling happily to myself.

"Do you want to be together?" Magnus asks gently, placing his hand on top of mine. I nod my head, pushing my hair behind my ear. I look up to see Isabelle red in the face, covering her mouth with her hands. I hand her a pillow and she squeals into it loudly enough for me to hear it.

WPOV

I sit next to Sebastian as me and the rest of the guys play video games. The day has slowly progressed since the police got Brandon. They're holding him in custody until the court date in two days. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since I saw him at the school today.

"Dude," Seb waves his hand in front of my face, breaking me from my reverie. "It's your turn," he hands me the controller and I look over to find out that I'm fighting Jace. Smirking at him, I turn to the TV.

The night is spent once we've all taken our turns, and soon enough we're all making a bed on a couch or in the floor.

JPOV (Jocelyn, 2 days later.)

As I make my way into the court room tears are forming in my eyes, threatening to flow over. I don't know how this could've happened to my baby; especially from Brandon. He's always been so kind to us and to Jon.

I sit down with everyone else and soon enough court is in session. "Clarissa Morgenstern is called to the stand," says the judge, and I see him look at her with pity in his blue eyes. Clary gets up from her seat with Tessa, Will and Sebastian. Sebastian holds onto her before she gives him a quick nod, a sign I've noticed she uses to let him know she's okay.

Clary puts her hand on a bible and swears to tell only the truth. She recounts her story like she had done to her friends, the police and now an entire court room full of people, including Brandon's parents.

As all of Clary's friends tell what they know I look at my beautiful daughter and regret ever treating her unfairly. She's always had a light inside her that burns brighter than anyone else's, and I've only recently noticed.

I know I haven't been the best mother to her, but I will try my hardest from here on out. My daughter has grown into a strong, beautiful woman who I haven't appreciated enough in the past, but I want to make up for that now.

SPOV (Sebastian)

As the judge makes his decision about everything we all talk about life. More specifically what's going on in our school lives. Tessa and Clary talk about a play that Tessa's performing in for school back in L.A. while I talk to Will about what colleges he's applied for. As it turns out we were both accepted to NYU which I know will make the girls happy since both of them want to apply

"It's going to be hard for me and Tessa, you know, while she's still in L.A. and I'm in New York." Will says suddenly, and I know that he's thinking about the year they'll have to spend apart.

"You'll figure it out, Man," I tell him. He opens his mouth to reply but is cut off when we hear a loud, banging sound. We all turn to face the judge, waiting for the verdict on Brandon. Clary is seated with the girls this time, and they're all looking at the ground with hopeful expressions.

CPOV

I wait for the judge's answer with the girls, my hands clasping with Tessa's. As the judge calls for our attention my head snaps up. He announces the verdict and silent tears spread over my cheeks. After so many years of living in fear he's gone. He'll be gone for twelve years for everything he's done to me. I smile and hug my mom, Luke and my brothers.

I hold onto the girls for what feels like an eternity but in reality is only a few minutes. We're all laughing as we wipe away each other's tears of happiness and everything we've been feeling the past few days. I talk to Alec and Magnus, laughing as they each hold me. Max, though almost three years younger than me, towers over my small height as he hugs me.

Last but not least is Jace, and I grasp his shirt, holding him closer than ever. He may not know it yet, but I love him with everything I've got. He kisses thee top of my head as he pulls away. It seems strange, only a few days ago I was complaining about how complicated things were, and now everything seems to be working out for me. I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up.

**Alright, the chapter has a lot of drama and I had to do some research so I could actually figure this stuff out. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I feel as though it helped me grow as a writer because writing in so many different viewpoints was fun but I also had to figure out what everyone would feel. This chapter is so different because 1.) There was so little dialogue 2.) I had so many different things going on 3.) It didn't focus on Jace and Clary like my other chapters previously have.**

**I really hope you liked this. Also, that little quote at the end is from John Greene. I have now gotten three updates in before my birthday and hopefully I can get in four before my birthday on Thursday.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot line and (sadly) Brandon.**

Until next time my lovelies.


End file.
